The Enigmatic Soul
by undertaker1465
Summary: Jeff Hardy just can't seem to kick his drug habit, getting himself into some serious hot water. When he thinks all is lost, what happens when he finds the support he needs from the last place he'd expect?
1. Chapter 1

Jeff took deep breaths as he walked into the arena for Smackdown. He looked around anxiously as he passed random staff members on his way to the men's locker room. 'Just relax, look normal,' thought Jeff, biting his lip and looking down at his feet. But he knew it was no use, he could just feel the looks, the sympathetic glances or judging glares. They all knew he was using again.

He didn't want to start again, but Jeff just couldn't take the pressure, knowing everyone was just waiting for him to fail. Waiting for him to screw up again. He wasn't using them that bad, just when he needed them. But Jeff had a feeling the McMahons weren't gonna take that excuse.

Jeff had to go through a random drug test the previous week, and he was almost completely sure he failed. Mainly because he was doing them just hours before the test. He was really hoping the drugs hadn't gotten into his system yet, but he knew that wasn't very likely.

Jeff sighed as he walked into the locker room, setting his bag down and looking at his reflection in the mirror. How Jeff hadn't already been suspended, he had no idea. It couldn't be more obvious he was using again. The vibrant colors in his hair were the only colorful things about him these days. His skin was pale, his eyes always had bags under them and were red, either from lack of sleep or from just being high.

It wasn't supposed to be like this, Jeff was fully set on making a better life for himself this time. But it was a lot harder to just quit than it seemed. Especially when everything was going wrong. Shortly before he started again, Jeff's girlfriend left him, his house burnt down, taking his dog with it, and he had to move in with his brother, Matt. His house was still in the process of being rebuilt, so Jeff was still living with Matt, and it was taking a serious toll on their relationship. The drugs probably weren't helping with that either.

It just seemed like Matt had finally just given up with Jeff. When he found Jeff's stash, all they did was argue about it for weeks. Now they weren't speaking at all, despite living under the same roof. Jeff wanted to fix everything, but he knew it wouldn't be fixed until he quit doing drugs, and he just couldn't. The high was the only thing keeping him going.

Jeff looked at his hair in the mirror, fluffing it around. He could swear it should have bald spots with all the stress he's been under lately.

John Morrison walked in and looked over at Jeff. "Geeze, you look like shit."

"Thanks Jo," said Jeff, looking away from the mirror.

"When's the last time you slept?" Said John. "Your bags have bags."

"I don't know," said Jeff, digging through his bag for face paint.

"You don't know?" Said John. "That's not healthy. Those bags are so dark they look like black eyes."

"I'm gonna paint over them," said Jeff.

"That's not the point," said John. "That doesn't make them go away."

"I'm fine, John," said Jeff.

"I'm just worried about you," said John. "You haven't been yourself since Beth left."

Jeff took a deep breath. "I said I'm fine."

John narrowed his eyes at Jeff's bag, seeing a pill bottle in it. "What's that?"

"Nothing," said Jeff, quickly stuffing it further in his bag.

"Are you using again?" Said John.

"I have it under control," said Jeff.

"You have it under control?!" Said John. "Do you realize how bad this is?!"

"I know, just," said Jeff, before sighing. "I'm handling it. It's not like I'm doing anything that big."

"What are you using?" Said John, grabbing Jeff's bag.

"You can't just dig through my bag!" Said Jeff, trying to take it back.

John kept it away from him and pulled out the baggie, finding a lot more than just one bottle. "What the fuck is all of this?!"

"It's not that bad-"

"Not that bad?!" Said John, looking through the bag. "Do you see how much this is!"

"It's not a big deal!" Said Jeff.

"Oh, not a big deal, it's only cocaine!" Said John, holding a bag of white powder in front of Jeff's face.

"Would you shut up!" Said Jeff, taking the bag. "You don't need to announce it everyone!"

John shook his head and dropped Jeff's bag. "You need help, Jeff."

"I don't, need, help," said Jeff, glaring at John. "I can help myself."

"Obviously not!" Said John, as Jeff stuffed everything back in his bag.

"Just let me handle it!" Said Jeff, his voice cracking.

John sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you."

"I know you are," said Jeff. "But I'm an adult, I can handle my own problems."

"I'm sick of seeing this happen to you," said John.

"You think I'm not sick of this?!" Said Jeff, the tears starting to flow. "I tried, John."

"Just let someone help you!" Said John.

"Stay out of it," grumbled Jeff, pushing past John and leaving the room. As soon as he left he bumped right into the last person he wanted to see right now. CM Punk himself. Jeff and Punk just never seemed to click. Their personalities always clashed, inside the ring and out. Jeff was almost positive it was because Punk was straight edge, and Jeff, not so much.

"Wow, I didn't think it was possible for you to look worse," said Punk, looking Jeff up and down.

Jeff glared but kept his head down. "Fuck off."

Punk furrowed his brows, seeing the black under Jeff's eyes. "Are you... Ok?"

"Get out of my way," said Jeff, shoving past him.

"Hang on," said Punk, grabbing his elbow to stop him. "I know I give you a hard time, but if you're getting hurt-"

"I'm not getting hurt," said Jeff, yanking his arm free. "I'm just tired."

Punk crossed his arms. "Those are some serious bags for someone who's just 'tired'."

"Would you stay out of it?" Said Jeff. "I'm not even dating anyone right now how would I be getting hurt?"

"Well, if they're not from getting hurt, what are they from?" Said Punk, narrowing his eyes.

"From not sleeping, that's it," said Jeff.

"Oh really?" Said Punk. "Cause, for the last few weeks, you've been looking more and more drained."

"And?" Said Jeff.

"And," said Punk. "You've been dodgy, and paranoid, and to be honest, you look like you just got off a week long crack binge."

"Fuck off," said Jeff, walking away from him with a glare.

Punk sighed. "Are you even gonna be able to do our match tonight?"

"I'm fine!" Snapped Jeff, before going into the bathroom.

Punk shook his head and walked into the locker room, seeing John sitting and running his hands through his hair. "What's up with you?"

John groaned. "Jeff is, being himself."

"What's going on with him?" Said Punk.

"Stuff," said John.

"What stuff?" Said Punk.

"If he wants you to know he'll tell you," said John.

"He's using again, huh?" Said Punk.

John bit his lip. "Punk-"

"I knew it," said Punk, crossing his arms and glaring at the door. "That little junkie-"

"It's not like that," said John. "He's having a really hard time right now."

"We all have hard times," said Punk. "You don't see me doing heroin every time I have a bad day."

"He's not on heroin," said John. "I looked through his stuff."

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Said Punk. "Not only is he risking his own life, he's risking everyone else's he works with."

"I just found out," said John. "And quite frankly it's none of our business. That's between Jeff and Vince. So keep it to yourself."

Punk sighed and shook his head. "If he fucks up our match tonight-"

"He's not high right now," said John.

"Why'd he go to the bathroom with his bag?" Said Punk.

"Because we were arguing about it," said John. "He's not dumb enough to do it at work."

"If you say so," said Punk, starting to get dressed.

"Just lay off of him," said John. "You don't know him."

"I know he's a junkie-"

"He is not, a junkie," said John, glaring at him. "Don't call him that."

"I know you like him and all, but he's a junkie," said Punk, finishing changing.

"He's not-"

"Then why does he have drugs on him right now?" Said Punk. When John didn't answer Punk scoffed and left. "Exactly."

John sighed as Punk left. As much as he wanted to defend Jeff, it was getting harder and harder to do.

Jeff was warming up in the arena gym after painting his face and getting dressed in the bathroom when one of Vince's executives approached him. "Excuse me, Jeff. Vince would like to see you in his office immediately."

"Oh, ok," said Jeff, biting his lip when the executive turned around and walked away. He felt his heart start pumping as he ran his hand through his hair. 'Just keep calm,' thought Jeff. 'It's probably just about the match.' No matter how many times he told himself that on the way to Vince's office, he couldn't keep himself from freaking out at the other possibility.

And when he sat in the all too familiar chair in front of Vince's desk, and Punk wasn't there also, his anxiety skyrocketed.

Vince let out a deep sigh as he browsed through some papers on his desk. "Jeff, would you care to explain yourself to me?"

Jeff bit his lip. "What do you mean, sir?"

"Don't play dumb with me," said Vince, tossing the papers in front of him.

Jeff looked down at the papers, seeing his drug test reports. "Now," said Vince. "There wasn't just one prohibited drug, not even two, but THREE prohibited drugs in your system."

Jeff just looked down in shame and Vince tore him a new one. "How dare you risk your fellow coworkers lives for your own selfish needs! Do you realize what this will do to this company's image when this gets out?! I have never met someone so irresponsible in my life!"

It went on like that for half an hour before Vince finally cut to the point. "I've given you plenty of chances Jeff. You're done."

Jeff looked up and his eyes widened. "Wait! You can't just fire me!"

"I can, and I am," said Vince.

"Please," said Jeff, holding his hands together. "I can get better, I can-"

"I'm tired of your empty promises," said Vince.

"I swear!" Said Jeff. "I'll stop! Just please don't fire me, this is all I have left!"

Vince took a deep breath and seemed to contemplate it for a few moments. "You have, one, chance."

"Thank you," said Jeff.

"I'm not done," said Vince. "You have one chance to get your life together, or you're gone for good. You're suspended for one year starting this week, if you're not better when you get back, you're done. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," said Jeff. As soon as he left the office, Jeff felt tears welling up and he immediately tried to find somewhere private.

Punk was in catering with some of his friends when he saw Jeff walk past. He furrowed his brows, seeing something was clearly wrong. "Hey, I'll catch you guys later," said Punk, getting up and following after Jeff. He caught up to him when they reached a secluded hallway and pulled Jeff against himself, immediately feeling tears running down his chest. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Get away from me," said Jeff, pushing him off and wiping some tears away.

"You're gonna mess up your paint doing that, you know?" Said Punk, crossing his arms.

"I don't need it anyways," said Jeff, taking the towel out of his back pocket and wiping it off.

"Why don't you need it? We have a match and you look like... Not good," said Punk.

Jeff just glared and kept wiping it off. "We don't have a match anymore."

"What do you mean we don't have a match?" Said Punk.

"I got suspended," said Jeff, looking down at his feet, feeling the tears flowing again.

"Suspended?!" Said Punk. "Our storyline is the hottest thing going right now! What stupid thing could you have possibly done to... You got caught using, didn't you?"

"I got drug tested last week," said Jeff, sniffling. "I'm suspended for a year."

Punk groaned and ran his hands over his face. "Damn it, Jeff." He sighed and hugged Jeff again when he started crying. "Stop crying, you're getting my shirt wet."

Jeff just pulled away again and started walking off. "Just leave me alone, we're not friends."

Punk let him go and crossed his arms, shaking his head before heading to Vince's office. If he wasn't fighting Jeff tonight, he was fighting someone else. There was no way he letting someone else's mistake mess up his career.

AN: Hey guys! Let me know what you think so far! Hope you like it! :) and for people who read my other stories, The Real Monsters next chapter is coming SOON, so keep an eye out for it!


	2. Chapter 2

"You have got to be kidding me," said Punk, sitting in Vince's office.

"We just don't have anything for you now that Jeff's gone," said Vince.

Punk groaned and ran his hands over his face. "This is bull shit! Why am being punished for his incompetence?!"

"Watch your mouth," snapped Vince. "And you're not being punished, most people would be happy to get time off."

"How can they have nothing for me?" Said Punk. "I don't need time off, I can't afford time off!"

Vince sighed. "Alright, I'm gonna be honest with you, Jeff is big money, and him being gone is going to hurt us-"

"So me being gone too is a good idea?" Said Punk, scoffing.

"This isn't personal, it's business. Jeff is bigger than you right now, he's more money, and we need him back as soon as possible. Now, I'm not saying he can't get better on his own, but having someone like you around him would certainly help," said Vince.

"You want me to babysit him?" Said Punk, crossing his arms.

"I want you to help him," said Vince. "He needs to get over this problem, and you two being on friendlier terms certainly wouldn't hurt. I've gotten too many complaints about you guys arguing."

"How would me being around help at all? All we'd do is fight," said Punk.

"I trust that you can act like an adult for once and be mature," said Vince. "Now, I can't force you to live with him, but I can force you to take time off. What you choose to do with it is your decision."

Punk took a deep breath. "How much time off?"

"Six months," said Vince. "Jeff's going to be out for a year, so hopefully that'll be enough time for him to get his life straight."

"Six months?!" Said Punk. "That's ridiculous!"

"We need Jeff to get better, so I suggest you make good use of your time," said Vince.

"I don't see how this isn't a punishment," grumbled Punk.

"You'll still be getting paid while you're gone, Jeff won't be," said Vince.

"What makes you think Jeff will agree to this?" Said Punk.

"You can convince him," said Vince. "I already told him what was going on."

"He didn't mention any of this to me when I talked to him," said Punk.

"Sounds like you've got some convincing to do," said Vince. "Better get to it."

Punk glared as he left the office. As soon as the door shut, he clenched his fists in anger before punching a wall. "Damn it!"

"Woah!" Said Edge, walking up to him. "Calm down! You're gonna break your hand."

"I don't give a fuck," grunted Punk, shaking his hand.

"What's wrong?" Said Edge, crossing his arms.

"Fucking Jeff and his damn junkie self," said Punk.

"Hey, Jeff's a good guy-"

"Jeff can go fuck himself," said Punk.

"What'd he do?" Said Edge.

"He got suspended," said Punk.

"And this affects you, how?" Said Edge.

"Vince wants me to babysit him so he made me take time off," said Punk.

Edge raised a brow. "He can't force you to babysit Jeff."

"He can force me to take time off," said Punk.

"How much time?" Asked Edge.

"Six fucking months," grumbled Punk.

"Damn, Jeff's out for six months?" Said Edge.

"He's out for a year, I'm out for six months," said Punk. "This is such bull shit."

Edge sighed as Punk walked away. "Where are you going?"

"To go find that piece of shit," said Punk.

"Don't do anything you'll regret!" Said Edge.

"I won't regret it!" Said Punk. He went back to where he found Jeff in the hallway, but didn't find him. 'Where'd you go?' Thought Punk. He walked towards the locker room, but glared when he saw Jeff and Matt a little ways down the hallway. Punk started walking towards them but stopped when he heard their conversation.

"You know what Jeff?! I'm done! You wanna be a junkie, go right ahead!" Said Matt.

"I don't want this!" Said Jeff, tears rolling down his face. "I just can't stop! I don't know what to do! I need another chance!"

"You've had plenty of chances!" Said Matt. "Every single time you just fuck up again! You fuck everything up! I'm tired of it!"

"But Matt-"

"No," said Matt. "You need a place to stay, but that's it. We can be roommates, but until you decide to stop being a fuck up, we're not brothers."

Punk grimaced as Matt walked off and Jeff just let himself sink to the floor. He sighed. Suddenly, yelling at Jeff didn't feel like the right thing to do anymore. "Damn it," grumbled Punk, before walking over to Jeff. He sat next to him in silence as Jeff just cried to himself. Punk pulled a pack of gum out of his pocket and ate one before offering the pack to Jeff. "Gum?"

Jeff shook his head and sniffled, looking away from Punk. Punk shrugged and put it away. "Suit yourself." He chewed his gum for a few minutes while Jeff just sniffled next to him before sighing. "You know, people are gonna start coming down this hallway soon."

"I don't care," said Jeff.

"We could go somewhere more, you know, private, for you to sob and whatnot," said Punk.

"You could fuck off," said Jeff.

"Geeze, I'm trying to be nice," said Punk.

"You're doing a shitty job," said Jeff.

"Fine, if that's how it's gonna be," said Punk, getting up. Jeff thought he was going to leave, so he squealed in surprise when he got picked up. "Punk!"

"You wanted to do this the hard way," said Punk, carrying Jeff down the hallway.

"Put me down!" Said Jeff, struggling to get out of his arms.

"Where do you usually go to cry? Closet?" Said Punk.

"Fuck. Off," said Jeff, glaring at him.

Punk smirked and walked into a janitor's closet, shutting the door before setting Jeff down. "There, you can cry all you want now."

"I hate you," grumbled Jeff, leaning against the wall. "Let me out."

"I need to talk to you," said Punk.

"There's nothing to talk about," said Jeff.

"There's a lot to talk about," said Punk. "So, you live with Matt?"

"Yeah," said Jeff, looking down at his feet.

"And you two aren't getting along right now?" Said Punk.

"Obviously," said Jeff.

"Well, I know we haven't exactly been friends in the past," said Punk. "But-"

"I'm not moving in with you," said Jeff. "I don't need a fucking babysitter."

"Jeff, I know you think you can, but you're not gonna be able to help yourself," said Punk. "I don't want you around as much as you don't want me around, but if we do this, I can help you."

"I don't need your help," said Jeff. "We're not friends-"

"I know," said Punk. "I know I give you a hard time, and that we're opposites, but just listen-"

"You don't even want to help me. You're just doing this because Vince told you too. You don't care," said Jeff.

"I care enough to not want you to die from an overdose," said Punk. "If you would just let me help you-"

"No, it's not happening," said Jeff. "Now let me leave."

"So you wanna go back home to big brother Matt?" Said Punk.

Jeff glared at him. "Shut up."

"You're gonna just go home and do exactly what you've been doing," said Punk. "How's that gonna work?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Said Jeff.

"Don't I?" Said Punk. "Is that not what's happened every other time?"

"Fuck you," said Jeff, pushing past him and leaving the closet. Punk sighed and let him leave. "You know what, whatever. He's not my problem."

Jeff kept to himself the rest of the show and left as soon as he could. When Punk saw him leave, he considered going to talk to him, but decided to talk to John first. He went back to the locker room and walked over to where John was changing. "Hey, John."

"Hey" Said John, pulling his shirt on . "I uh, heard what happened. Are you ok?"

"Yeah," said Punk. "I need you to talk to Jeff for me."

"I already talked with him. I would love for Jeff to accept help from you just as much as Vince would, but it's not gonna happen," said John. "He's never accepted help from anyone before. Jeff doesn't like being dependent on someone."

"He's never been to rehab?" Asked Punk, raising a brow.

"Never," said John. "He doesn't even want my help. And considering he hates you, I doubt he'd wants yours."

Punk sighed. "Look, you know a whole lot more than I know him. How can I convince him?"

John shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, whenever I want something I just give him skittles and he'll usually comply-"

"I doubt skittles are gonna make him move in with me," said Punk. "You have to know something, you two are attached at the hip all the time."

John bit his lip. "He likes to be in control, he really hates people telling him what to do. He doesn't like accepting help, so if you can find a way to talk with him without pressuring him, or trying to control him, that's the best chance you got."

Punk took a deep breath and thought it over. "How far would flirting get me?"

"Don't even go there," said John.

"How far?" Asked Punk.

"His girlfriend just left him a little while ago," said John. "Flirting with him is the worst thing you could possibly do right now."

"I think I'll take my chances," said Punk.

John smacked the back of his head and walked past him. "You're a horrible person. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later," said Punk, biting his lip and thinking everything through.

When Jeff got to his hotel room later, he sat on his bed and stared at the drugs in his bag. 'Just one wouldn't hurt,' thought Jeff. 'I can stop using tomorrow.' Rught before he reached for them, there was a knock on the door. Jeff quickly shut his bag and shoved it under his bed before answering. He furrowed his brows when he opened it. "What do you want?"

"I wasn't done talking to you," said Punk, pushing past Jeff into the room.

Jeff glared at him and pointed back at the door. "Get out."

"What's going on?" Said Punk, sitting on his bed.

"I said get out!" Said Jeff, walking over to him. Punk stood up and got nose to nose with him as Jeff's eyes widened. "I asked you, what's going on?"

"You know what's going on," said Jeff.

"I meant outside of work," said Punk.

"That's none of your business," said Jeff.

Punk was about to throw out the best pick up line he had, but he cold just see the misery written all over Jeff's face, and he found that he just couldn't do it. 'Damn conscience,' thought Punk, with a small sigh. "I'm sorry for all the times I called you a junkie, I didn't know how bad it was."

Jeff got a look on his face like he was confused by the apology. "Do you mean that?"

Jeff could try to look cynical all he wanted, but Punk saw right through it. He could still see all the misery and pain in Jeff's eyes, but there was a tiny glimmer there, like he was hoping Punk actually meant it.

"I do," said Punk, softly. "I just want to understand."

Jeff looked down and brushed the hair out of his face. "You'd never understand."

"Try me," said Punk, sitting back on the bed. He motioned for Jeff to follow, and Jeff reluctantly complied, sitting beside him. "I can't explain it," said Jeff. "It's just a feeling you get, like if you don't have another hit you'll die."

"How'd it get like that?" Said Punk.

"I've been around drugs all my life," said Jeff. "For the most part when I was young, I stayed away from them. But everyone I saw who did them, they were happy. I was having a really hard time, and all I wanted was to be happy again."

Punk bit his lip. "And how'd that work out for you?"

"Obviously not very well," said Jeff. "After the high everything was a million times worse, but during the high, the pain was gone. I wasn't happy, but I was numb. I couldn't feel the pain anymore."

Punk got a somber look. "Jeff, there are so many other, better ways to deal with pain."

"It's too late," said Jeff, tearing up. "I can't stop. It hurts."

"It hurts?" Asked Punk.

"The withdrawals, they make everything hurt," said Jeff. "So, bad."

Punk nodded. "Jeff, you need-"

"I don't need help," said Jeff.

"I know you don't like it, but you need someone there for your withdrawals, and you need someone there for your cravings," said Punk. "This is something you can't do on your own."

Jeff looked away and rubbed his arm. "I can't be a burden on people anymore."

"You won't be a burden-"

"Yes I will," said Jeff.

"I won't mind taking care of you, I need something to keep me occupied for six months," said Punk. Jeff chuckled a little but still looked unsure, so Punk grabbed his hand and gave it a gently squeeze. "Let me stay here tonight, and in the morning, you can decide whether or not you want to come with me to Chicago."

Jeff pulled his hand away and bit his lip, thinking it over for a moment. "Ok."

AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review!

TayTay4936-Thanks for reviewing and following!

LoveBites13-Thanks for following and favoriting!

TheBellasT2-Thanks for reviewing!

datcutiekibby-Thanks for following!

TheOneWhoWritesJH-Thanks for reviewing!

TheGirlInThePinkScarf-Thanks for following, favoriting, and reviewing!

PandaCookieMonster-Thanks for following and favoriting!

BestxSwantonxawesomeness-Thanks for following and favoriting!


	3. Chapter 3

Punk and Jeff awkwardly sat next to each other on the bed after changing into pajamas, casually watching a sitcom on tv. He snuck glances at Jeff every now and then, just waiting for, something. He didn't know what exactly, just something. Something to do so that Jeff would trust him, but he seemed very calm and collected right now. It made him worry how soon it had been since Jeff had a hit, since the withdrawals hadn't kicked in yet. "So, um," said Punk, clearing his throat. "You wanna play a game?"

Jeff raised a brow. "A game?"

"Yeah," said Punk.

"What game?" said Jeff.

"I don't know, just a game," said Punk.

Jeff shook his head and sighed, looking away from Punk and bringing on another awkward silence. "Well, ya wanna talk, about..." said Punk, biting his lip and searching for something they have in common. "Tattoos?"

"Tattoos?" said Jeff, giving him a look that said really?

"Yeah," said Punk. "They're, cool."

Jeff sighed. "You don't have to try to be my friend."

"I'm just making conversation," said Punk.

Jeff bit his lip, feeling himself craving the drugs in his suitcase. He could already feel the cold sweat coming on while Punk rambled on about his tattoos. Jeff closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to keep calm.

"And I got this one when I turned twenty," said Punk, pointing to a tattoo on his elbow. He looked over at Jeff and raised a brow. "You okay?"

"Yes," said Jeff, keeping his face turned away from Punk.

"Do you need anything?" said Punk, almost too eagerly. He was just happy to finally have something to do.

"No, I'm fine," said Jeff, gritting his teeth.

Punk got up and got a cup of water from the bathroom, bringing it to him. Jeff looked up at him and took the cup. "Thank you," he said softly.

"Anything you need," said Punk, getting back on the bed. "Just ask."

"I don't need a babysitter," said Jeff, turning away from him again and drinking the water.

"I'm not babysitting you, it's just one friend looking out for another one," said Punk.

Jeff sighed softly and continued drinking the water.

"So, the drugs you had today, do you still have them?" said Punk.

Jeff bit his lip, thinking about them. Just one wouldn't hurt, just to get him through the night.

"Where are they?" said Punk, seeing the look on his face.

"Under the bed," said Jeff, with a sigh. There was no point in trying to hide them.

Punk got up and looked under the bed, pulling out the suitcase.

"What are you gonna do with them?" said Jeff.

"Get rid of them," said Punk, pulling out the bag, looking disgustedly at them.

"You can't just get rid of them!" said Jeff, his eyed widening. "There's thousands of dollars in that bag!"

"Well you can't keep them," said Punk, going into the bathroom with the bag.

"How are you gonna get rid of them?" said Jeff, following after him.

"Flush em," said Punk, emptying the bag into the toilet.

Jeff's jaw dropped and he glared at Punk. "You owe me five thousand dollars."

"I'm letting you stay at my place with no rent, I think that'll cover it," said Punk, flushing the drugs down the drain

"Unless I decide not to go," said Jeff bitterly, walking out of the bathroom and sitting on the couch.

Punk sighed and sat beside him. He was gonna have to take a different approach. "Jeff, please come."

Jeff raised a brow at him and Punk moved closer. "I just want to help you, and I know you don't want help, but you need it," said Punk.

"I can manage myself," said Jeff, looking away from him.

"Then just come stay with me. It'd have to be better than staying with Matt," said Punk. When Jeff looked unsure, Punk took his hands. "Please."

Jeff sighed and looked back over at him. "I don't know, Punk."

"I promise I won't be overbearing," said Punk, giving his hands a gentle squeeze. "And it's your choice to go, but you need someone there for your withdrawals."

Punk ran a hand over his cheek and Jeff leaned into it, closing his eyes and feeling himself tear up. "You never cared before."

"I'm sorry," said Punk, pulling Jeff close and hugging him. He held Jeff for a few moments and stroked his hair. "You can do this Jeff."

"What if I can't?" said Jeff, looking down at the ground.

"I know you can," said Punk, lifting his chin up. "You're strong, and I'm strong. Together we can beat this."

Jeff looked away and Punk pulled back from him. "Why do you care?" asked Jeff.

"Because I don't want you to keep hurting yourself," said Punk. "You're in pain."

"I'm in more pain when I stop," said Jeff.

"Don't give into your pain," said Punk. "If you just push through it it'll stop."

"You don't know what it's like," said Jeff, getting up and sitting on the bed.

Punk frowned and sighed. Jeff looled so defeated. He sat next to him and grabbed his hand gently. "I'll be there for you, Jeff. Through all the pain, all the withdrawals, everything. We're in this together."

"Then why do I feel so alone?" said Jeff, pulling away, his face twisting with pain.

Punk got a frown. He never Jeff felt like this, like he was alone. "Because you never accept help. You keep pushing people away when all they want to do is help you."

"I don't need-"

"Yes, you do," said Punk. "Please, just let me help you."

Jeff looked over at him, almost like he was looking to see if he could trust him. "Ok."

Punk got a small smile and hugged him. "You're gonna be ok, Jeff."

Jeff just buried his face in Punk's chest. 'I don't believe you,' he thought.

Punk really thought hugging Jeff would feel weird, but it didn't. It didn't feel weird at all. It almost felt, right. Too right, that was weird. Punk pulled away and rubbed the back of his neck. "So, what do you wanna do? Movies?"

"Sure," said Jeff, rubbing his eyes dry.

Punk put on movie after movie as they laid in bed. He was really tired, but Jeff couldn't sleep and he didn't want to leave him awake alone in case he needed something. Or got the urge to use, Jeff could have a secret stash somewhere for all Punk knew. He felt Jeff start shivering and looked over. "You ok?"

"Yeah," said Jeff, holding his arms and pulling his knees into his chest.

"Are you cold?" said Punk. "You can get under the blanket."

"I'm fine," snapped Jeff, trying to stop the shivers, but he felt the pain coming on.

"Hey, come here," said Punk, pulling the blanket out from under them and moving closer to Jeff. He gently wrapped Jeff up in his arms and pulled him close. Jeff wanted to pull away when Punk wrapped his arms around him, but with the pain he was feeling, the comfort actually felt nice. Punk held him and gently rubbed his back as Jeff shook. "You're ok."

Jeff sniffled as his muscles ached. "Punk, I need it."

"No you don't," said Punk, brushing his hair back.

Jeff's eyes kept watering and he felt some tears slip through his eyelids as he pleaded with Punk. "Please."

"You'll thank me later, promise," said Punk, rubbing his back again.

"I'll do anything just please give me something," said Jeff, his muscles aching and feeling himself getting colder.

Punk pulled off his hoodie and pulled it over Jeff when he kept shaking, before pulling him back into his now shirtless chest. He sat there and just held him for what seemed like hours, finding it more and more difficult to keep saying no as the night went on. He didn't know what exactly Jeff meant by "anything," and he was pretty sure he didn't want to know. It made him wonder if something like that had ever happened before, if Jeff had ever slept with someone for drugs. Or if anyone had ever drugged him to sleep with him. Punk shuddered at the thought and pushed it out of his brain.

He figured this would be the first of many sleepless nights. After this, Punk vowed to never, EVER, call someone a junkie again, especially Jeff. After seeing him go through so much pain and not being able to do anything about it, it really humanized him. He realized all those hateful lines he threw at Jeff weren't just empty words. Punk was saying them to someone with feelings, with struggles. He was hurting him. Punk had never felt more guilty about something in his life.

He realized he owed Jeff another apology, because that one he gave earlier felt empty and hollow compared to what he felt now. Punk ran his hand through Jeff's hair and placed a tiny kiss on ths top of his forehead, trying anything he could to comfort him. Eventually, Jeff did end up going to sleep, with Punk following suit shortly after. He woke up early in the morning to his alarm ringing and groaned, burying his face in the sweet smelling hair next to him. Punk then furrowed his brows and opened his eyes, seeing multi-colored hair laid out next to him. He almost freaked out for a second before he remembered why, exactly, he was snuggling with Jeff Hardy. Punk sighed and pulled a hand from around Jeff to rub his face. This was definitely going to take some getting used to. He gently shook Jeff to wake him up. "Jeff, time to get up."

Jeff just groaned and turned in his arms.

"We've got an early flight to catch," said Punk. "You have to get up."

"I don't want to," grumbled Jeff, pulling his pillow over his head.

"If you don't get up voluntarily, I'm going to force you," said Punk, feeling Jeff pull out of his arms.

"Bite me," said Jeff, moving as close to the edge of the bed and as far away from Punk as possible.

"Don't tempt me," said Punk, sitting up to stretch, his arms finally regaining feeling after being laid on for so long. He then raised a brow, realizing how sexual that sounded. "I didn't mean-"

"I know," said Jeff, lying on his stomach and rubbing his eyes. "Trust me, you have made it very clear you're not interested in me."

Punk bit his lip a little and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. So um, we'll leave in about fifteen minutes."

"Kay," said Jeff, snuggling back into Punk's hoodie. Punk got a small smile seeing Jeff snuggling into his hoodie, but immediately shook it off and went to change in the bathroom, with Jeff changing after him. When Jeff came out of the bathroom he handed Punk his hoodie. "Thank you."

"Oh, yeah, no problem," said Punk, taking it. He sighed, watching Jeff pack up his stuff and looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry."

Jeff looked over and raised a brow. "What?"

"I'm sorry," said Punk, looking over at him.

"Yeah, I got that," said Jeff. He couldn't believe those words just came out of CM Punk's mouth. Jeff really didn't think that was possible. "What for?"

"For calling you a junkie, and all that," said Punk. "I didn't realize-"

"It's ok," said Jeff, turning back to his stuff. "I know."

"...That's it?" said Punk, getting a confused look. "Just ok? You're not gonna yell at me? I was horrible to you, and you're just gonna forget everything just like that?"

Jeff shrugged. "I'm tired of fighting."

Punk nodded and sighed. "I am too."

"So let's not fight," said Jeff, putting his shoes on.

Punk raised a brow and looked at Jeff. "You're weird."

"Thanks," said Jeff, before standing up. "Let's go."

"You're very cooperative this morning," said Punk, grabbing his bag and following Jeff.

"I told you I'm tired of fighting," said Jeff.

"Well, thank you," said Punk. "I appreciate it."

Jeff just shrugged and kept walking. And now thank you? What was this? Did Hell freeze over?

They were mostly silent until they got to Punk's car. Jeff bit his lip, feeling his stomach well up with butterflies. Everything was going to change now. "So, this is it."

"Yep," said Punk, tossing his bag in the trunk and taking Jeff's as well. "Next stop, Chicago."

AN: Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you liked it! Please review!

Sabrialthazar-Thanks for favoriting and following!

TheOneWhoWritesJH- Thanks for reviewing!

TheGirlInThePinkScarf- Thanks for reviewing!

vampirediariessalvatore- Thanks for following!

Theshieldslaves- Thanks for favoriting!

Guest- Thanks for reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff took a deep breath, looking at Punk's house. They had just arrived there, and Punk started taking their luggage out of the car. Throughout the trip, he felt more and more nervous the closer they got. "Home sweet home."

He anxiously followed Punk into the house. Jeff didn't know why he was so nervous, but just being here, he knew everything was gonna change now. Punk gave him a tour of the house, ending at his bedroom. "And this is my room."

"Where do I sleep? Said Jeff. He didn't see a guest room anywhere, and the leather couch didn't exactly scream comfort.

"For now, here," said Punk, shrugging.

"In the same bed with you?!" said Jeff, with a shocked expression. "You're joking?"

"Well, it'll just be a lot to take care of you if you're here instead of in a totally different room," said Punk.

"I don't need taking care of," said Jeff, crossing his arms with a glare.

"My lack of sleep begs to differ," said Punk, rolling his eyes. He thought they were done with this whole "I don't need help" thing. "Now, trust me, this is just as awkward for me as it is for you. It's just something that has to happen."

"Why can't you just bring the couch up here?" said Jeff, looking nervously at the bed.

Punk gave him a dumbfounded look. "You expect me to lug my giant ass couch up the stairs, and somewhow fit it into my room, just so you don't have to sleep in the same bed as me?"

"Yeah," said Jeff, crossing his arms.

"No," said Punk sternly. "If you wanna sleep on the couch, then sleep on the couch. But don't come crying when your stomach hurts."

Jeff sighed inwardly. "Don't you have a guest bedroom or something?"

"No," said Punk, rubbing the back of his neck. "All of my guests have, you know, been happy to sleep in my bed."

"Lovely," said Jeff sarcastically, before rolling his eyes and leaving the room.

Punk groaned and crossed his arms. Was it sad that he found Jeff more standable when he was going through withdrawals? They kept to themselves for the most part, as Jeff went to go swim in Punk's pool, and Punk was watching a hockey game on tv.

Punk sighed and stared at the ceiling. As much as he loved sitting on his couch and watching hockey, he wanted to be at work. He NEEDED to be at work, the fans were gonna forget all about him. Punk was right in the middle of the biggest push of his career, and now he's stuck at home. "This is such bullshit," grumbled Punk, before sighing and glancing out the window. His eyebrows quirked when he saw Jeff sitting by the pool, dipping his toes in the water. He never really thought of Jeff having a body under all the baggy clothes he wears, but damn was he wrong. Punk resisted the urge to bite his lip as he scanned his eyes down Jeff's body. He was tan and toned and hot... Punk shook the thought out of his head and looked away from the window. 'I shouldn't be thinking of him like that,' thought Punk. 'He is vulnerable and damaged. But, on the other hand, maybe flirting wouldn't be that bad of an approach...'

He remembered John telling him Jeff and his girlfriend just broke up, and he wondered how serious their relationship was, and if John was right when he said flirting was a bad idea. 'It would definitely make things more entertaining around here, and Jeff would be a whole lot more cooperative if he liked me.' Punk sighed and ran his hands over his face. 'Why am I even thinking about this? I don't like him. We're too different. I just need to get laid.'

He went through his phone contacts, scrolling through all the names. Punk was just looking for a quick fuck to tide him over, because there was no reasonable explanation for him checking Jeff out other than he needed to get laid. He landed on Steve, some fan he met one time that was more than happy to get in his bed. 'Good enough,' thought Punk, before calling the number.

Jeff dried his hair off with a towel and sighed, sitting on the edge of the pool. 'There is no way I can share a bed with him,' thought Jeff. Technically, they had shared a bed at the hotel, but Jeff was crying the whole time and there was hardly any sleeping. And it was technically Jeff's bed they were sleeping in, this was someone else's bed. The last time Jeff had been in someone else's bed, it was Beth's. He never wanted to get close to someone like that again, especially with a douche bag like Punk.

Jeff finished drying his hair before coming inside to shower. He looked over at Punk to ask him where it was, but saw he was on the phone. 'I can find it myself,' thought Jeff, heading upstairs. He went back to the bedroom and gave the bed a quick glance before going into the bathroom.

"Yeah, you can come right over," said Punk, glancing over at the backyard. He didn't see Jeff anymore, but he figured he went back into the pool. "Alright, see you in a few minutes." Punk bit his lip when he glanced out the window again and still didn't see Jeff. 'I'm sure he's still out there,' thought Punk. He could admit it, no matter how much he said otherwise, Jeff was attractive. And if Steve came over and saw him in his swimsuit, Punk was pretty sure it'd kill the mood. 'Sure, Steve is... Alright, but Jeff is just...' he snapped out of his thoughts and groaned. 'Why am I thinking about him like this? I never thought about him like this before. I can't really be THAT horny.' Punk didn't have much more time to ponder it before he heard a knock at the door. He took a deep breath, clearing his thoughts of any sign of Jeff, before opening it. The second he did, Punk was immediately hugged by a small brunette. He grunted before awkwardly wrapping his arms around him. "Hey, Steve."

"Oh my gosh I missed you sooooo much," said Steve, nuzzling his face into Punk's chest.

Punk grimaced at his high, squeaky voice and pulled away. 'Ah, now I remember why I didn't call him back.' Thought Punk. "So, come on in."

"Where's your bathroom?" said Steve.

"Upstairs," said Punk, watching him walk up the stairs. He sighed and sat on the couch, glancing out the window again. 'Ok, he's got to be getting tired by now.'

He jumped when just a few seconds later he heard a scream. 'Two screams,' thought Punk. 'Shit.'

Steve stormed down the stairs and marched to the door. "I can't believe you! Inviting me over here right after you fucked someone else!"

"Woah," said Punk, getting up and walking in front of him. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me!" said Steve. "I'm suuurrrree there just happens to be another guy in a towel up there!"

Punk groaned and facepalmed. "We're not together! We're not even friends! He's just staying here for a little while!"

Jeff peeked out from over the stairs, still draped in his towel and Steve glared at Punk. "Well don't let me get in the way!"

"Just wait-" Punk was cut off by a stinging sensation. He took a deep breath and sighed as he heard the front door slam.

Jeff crossed his arms and glared. "Really?"

"I thought you were still outside," said Punk, rubbing his cheek before looking up at Jeff. He refrained from biting his lip and tore his eyes away.

Jeff furrowed his brows. "And that makes it any better?"

"Do you expect me not to date anyone while you're here?" said Punk, looking back at Jeff, running his eyes up his legs.

Jeff followed his eyes and blushed when he realized he was still in a towel. He pulled it tighter and walked back into the room. "I would expect you to give me some warning!"

Punk blushed as well when he noticed Jeff caught him looking and sighed. "Well, you chased him off. Happy?"

"Sorry, I'm sure he's a great catch," said Jeff sarcastically.

Punk rolled his eyes. "He's a decent fuck."

"You're a pig," said Jeff, pulling his clothes on.

"I'm not a pig," said Punk. "It's just... Been a while." It really hasn't, the last time he had sex was a week ago, but he needed a decent excuse. He really didn't know why he was so horny right now. Looking at Jeff in a towel certainly wasn't helping.

Jeff rolled his eyes and came down in a wife beater and sweatpants. "I doubt that."

Punk raised a brow. "You doubt it? Why do you doubt that?"

"It's not like you try to hide your relationships with the divas," said Jeff, sitting on the couch. "You have a new one every week."

Punk rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it's been a week. That's a while."

Jeff scoffed. "Three months is a while. A week is nothing."

Punk raised a brow. "Is that how long it's been for you?"

"Yes," grumbled Jeff. "I haven't gotten any, since..."

"Since your girlfriend left?" said Punk.

Jeff furrowed his brows. "How do you know she left?"

"John mentioned it," said Punk, sitting next to him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," said Jeff, shrugging.

"Really?" said Punk.

"Yeah," said Jeff.

"You haven't exaxtly moved on," said Punk. He had never seen any sign sign of Jeff being with anyone. And if anyone approached him he just brushed them off. Punk had always thought he was just pushing people away because of the drugs, but maybe it was more than that.

"Recovering from drug addiction is hardly a good time to start a relationship," said Jeff.

"So you've just been pushing everyone away?" said Punk.

"I guess," said Jeff, before chuckling. "That sounds better than everyone is just not into me."

Punk furrowed his brows. "Why wouldn't they be you're hot." His eyes widened when he realized what he said and quickly backtracked. "I mean, people usually would find you attractive, I guess."

Jeff just shrugged, not seeming to notice Punk's comment. "I don't want another relationship right now anyways."

"So you haven't gotten over her?" said Punk.

"Whatever," said Jeff. "I don't want to deal with that anymore."

"Did she leave after the drug problem?" said Punk. "Or is that what caused it?"

"After," said Jeff. "And it definitely didn't help with it."

"So, she left you when you needed her the most?" said Punk.

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm going to bed. Sorry about your twink," said Jeff, getting up, more bitterness coming out than he intended.

Punk smirked at him and watched him walk up the stairs. "Jealous?"

"You wish," said Jeff, going into the bedroom.

"You're going to my bed, so," said Punk, smirking when he heard the door shut. He watched tv for a little while longer before heading to his bedroom. Punk looked at his bed and saw Jeff was already asleep, with his hair spreading out over the pillows. He changed into pajamas and laid on the opposite side of the bed from Jeff. Punk looked over at him and began absentmindedly running his hands through strands of Jeff's hair that had fallen over his pillow. He missed this, missed going to sleep with someone, waking up with someone. It was nice. Having sweet smelling hair next to him, someone to hold, he missed having an actual relationship with someone. Punk's last real relationship had been a long time ago with Lita, and Jeff reminded him so much of her.

He pulled his hand away from Jeff's hair when he realized what he was doing and turned away, sighing and closing his eyes, trying to get some sleep. Jeff woke up just an hour later when his stomach started hurting. His heart skipped a beat and he froze when he saw Punk sleeping next to him. Jeff turned away and nuzzled back into his pillow. Punk felt the movement and looked over. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," said Jeff, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Really?" said Punk, giving him a doubtful look.

Jeff sighed. There was no point in lying to him. "I don't feel good."

"Come here," said Punk, opening his arms up.

"I don't need to be cuddled," said Jeff, curling into a ball to try to ease the pain.

"It'll help," said Punk. He didn't really know that, but holding someone sounded really good right now. When Jeff didn't respond, he just reached over and pulled him closer.

"Why?" grumbled Jeff through gritted teeth.

"I'm just trying to help," said Punk, nuzzling his face into Jeff's hair.

Jeff furrowed his brows and tried to pull away. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," said Punk, pulling his face away. He gently held Jeff, running his thumb over his arm.

Jeff felt another jolt of pain and pulled his knees in tighter. "Your stomach hurt?" asked Punk.

"Yeah," said Jeff.

"You want some water?" said Punk.

"Yes," said Jeff, and Punk immediately got up and went to the kitchen. He got a glass of water and walked back upstairs. Punk handed it to Jeff and climbed back in next to him. Jeff took it and took a sip. "Thank you."

"Anything you need Jeff, I'm there for you," said Punk, laying on his back, and rubbing a hand over his face.

Jeff bit his lip and looked down before looking back up. "Promise?"

Punk looked over, surprised to see tears welling up in Jeff's eyes. "I'm not gonna abandon you," said Punk, grabbing his hand and kissing it. "Promise."

Jeff snuggled into his arms and nuzzled into his chest. Punk raised a brow but wrapped his arms around Jeff, kissing his forehead before nuzzling back into his hair.

AN: Thanks for reading guys! Hope you liked it! Please review!

Athena MacG-Thanks for reviewing!

tigerlillycoqui29- Thanks for favoriting!

Theshieldslaves- Thanks for following!

hardy56- Thanks for favoriting!

animelvr23- Thanks for reviewing!

ThatHardyGirlxx- Thanks for favoriting!


	5. Chapter 5

Punk woke up and yawned, stretching. He reached to put an arm around Jeff, but furrowed his brows when he didn't feel anything. Punk sat up and rubbed his eyes, seeing an empty space beside him. He got up and walked downstairs, seeing Jeff drinking some coffee. Jeff looked up before looking back down at his drink. "I couldn't sleep."

Punk frowned slightly seeing his bags. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," said Jeff.

"Does your stomach still hurt?" said Punk.

"A little," said Jeff.

"Coffee probably won't help with that," said Punk, sitting next to him.

"I don't care," said Jeff, taking another sip.

"Well don't come crying to me when it hurts again," said Punk.

"Isn't that your job? To be there when I come crying to you?" said Jeff.

Punk got a small smirk. "I guess so."

Jeff smirked over at him and took a small sip of the coffee before setting it down and pushing it away. "It tastes like shit anyways."

Punk chuckled and got up, grabbing a glass. He filled it up with water and set it in front of Jeff, making him groan. "I'm sick of water."

"You can be sick of water when you're not sick anymore," said Punk, sitting back down as Jeff drank some. He grabbed the coffee mug and pulled it over. "And I'll take this."

Jeff glared as Punk drank the coffee. "That's not fair."

"Life's not fair," said Punk. His phone vibrated and he picked it up, seeing it was Steve. Punk rolled his eyes and set his phone back down, ignoring the texts. Steve had been texting him nonstop since he came over. It was just pitiful.

He hung out with Jeff for the next few hours, just making awkward small talk while watching TV.

Jeff sighed. "I'm bored."

"Well, what do you like to do for fun?" said Punk.

"I go to clubs a lot," said Jeff.

Punk grimaced. "As... fun, as that sounds, I don't think that'll be good for you right now."

Jeff sighed and laid his head back against the couch. Punk bit his lip and thought for a few seconds before thinking of an idea. "Don't you like to draw?"

Jeff bit his lip. "I haven't drawn without taking drugs in a long time."

"Why would you take drugs to draw?" said Punk.

"They gave me ideas," said Jeff, shrugging. "And I was on them all the time, it was hard to do anything without being on drugs."

"Well, no more of that," said Punk, getting up and digging through his drawers. He managed to find some paper and a pencil and handed then to Jeff. "Make art."

Jeff got a small smirk as he took them. "Making art is harder than it sounds."

"You got this," said Punk, laying back on the couch.

Jeff looked at the paper and thought for a few seconds before starting to draw. He looked over at Punk every now and then, drawimg faint lines across the paper. Punk looked up and raised a brow. "Are you drawing me?"

"Don't move," said Jeff, not looking up from the paper.

Punk smirked and layed his head back down, closing his eyes. He relaxed for several minutes, listening to the scratching of pencil on paper.

"Ok," said Jeff, looking over his paper. He showed it to Punk, and Punk smirked. "Not bad."

"Not bad?" said Jeff.

"Could be better," said Punk, taking the paper and looking over it.

"Oh really?" said Jeff, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, my muscles are way bigger than that," said Punk.

Jeff scoffed. "You wish."

"They look like sticks," said Punk, showing Jeff the drawing.

"Because they look like sticks in real life," said Jeff with a smirk, taking the paper back.

Punk scoffed, sitting up. "I'm stronger than you."

"Are not," said Jeff.

"Am so," said Punk. "You, my friend, are tiny."

"I'm not tiny," said Jeff. "I'm just as big as you."

"You're not even as tall as me," said Punk. "You're half an inch shorter."

"Whatever," said Jeff. "I'm not small."

"What do you weigh? Twenty pounds?" said Punk, with a smirk.

"You know what-"

"What? You're small? I know that," said Punk. Jeff chucked his pencil at him and Punk laughed, blocking it from hitting his face. "It's not a bad thing."

"I'm not small," said Jeff, glaring at him.

"Fine fine, compared to an ant, you're not small," said Punk.

"I hate you," said Jeff, resting his head on his hand.

"Hate you too," said Punk, yawning.

Jeff sighed. As much as he did love to draw, he didn't have the inspiration right now, and he knew that drawing was crap. All of his drawings not on drugs had been crappy. "Can't we just go out to one club?"

"No," said Punk.

"I just want one drink," said Jeff.

"No drinks," said Punk. "You're better than that."

"What's wrong with one drink?" said Jeff.

"It starts with one drink, and then it turns into one more drink, and one more, and one more," said Punk. "No."

"Then I won't drink, let's just go," said Jeff.

Punk gave him a doubtful look and Jeff glared. "I can control myself."

"No offense, but you wouldn't be here if you could," said Punk.

"Fuck off," said Jeff, getting up and going upstairs.

"You know it's true!" said Punk, hearing the door slam. He groaned and ran his hands over his face before heading upstairs. Punk walked into the bedroom and saw Jeff laying on the bed.

"Go away," said Jeff.

"It's my room," said Punk.

Jeff got up to leave but Punk stopped him and pulled him back to the bed. "Come talk with me."

Jeff rolled his eyes and sat next to Punk. "What?"

"Why do you want a drink?" said Punk.

"I just want one drink what's the big deal?" said Jeff.

Punk sighed. "Alcohol is poison, you know?"

"I know," said Jeff, softly.

"Then why do you drink it?" said Punk.

"There are things inside of me I need to kill," said Jeff.

Punk frowned and looked over into Jeff's eyes. He could see the shame, the sadness, the pain, the pure depression, everything. "You're a good person, Jeff."

Jeff scoffed. "That's not what you said before."

"I didn't know you before," said Punk.

"You don't know me now," said Jeff.

"I'd like to," said Punk.

Jeff looked over at him. "Why?"

"Because you're cool," said Punk. "We could be friends, you know?"

"You don't want to be friends with me," said Jeff. "I'm a horrible person."

"That's not true," said Punk.

"It is," said Jeff. "I'm just another junkie, and-"

"Don't call yourself that," said Punk, grabbing Jeff's chin and forcing him to look at him. "You just need help. Don't you ever use that word."

Jeff teared up and leant into his touch. "Why does everyone leave me?"

Punk pulled him close and hugged him as he cried. "I won't leave you."

"You will, just like everyone else," said Jeff. "They always do."

"I'm not like everyone else," said Punk. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm kinda weird."

Jeff chuckled a little. "You say that now, that's what everyone always says. Then it'll get bad and you'll throw me out."

"I'd never throw you out," said Punk.

When Jeff scoffed Punk brushed hair out of his face. "That's a promise," said Punk.

"No matter what?" said Jeff.

"No matter what," said Punk.

"Even if I relapse?" said Jeff.

"Even if you sell cocaine right out of my house," said Punk, making Jeff laugh.

"You know, you're a lot nicer than I thought you'd be," said Jeff.

"You're more standable than I thought you'd be," said Punk.

Jeff smirked. "I take it back."

Pynk chuckled. "Don't get used to this nice thing. I am very much the dick everyone thinks I am."

"I don't think so," said Jeff.

"No?" said Punk, laying back on the bed.

"No, you're not being a dick to me right now," said Jeff. "And Kelly always talked about how you weren't a dick when you two dated."

"I guess I've got a soft spot for blondes," said Punk, poking Jeff's nose before getting up and leaving the room.

Jeff blushed but quickly shook it off, getting up and following him. Throughout the day, Jeff's stomach ache got worse and worse. Soon he was just curled up in a ball on the couch. Punk walked over to him with water and sighed when Jeff groaned. "You have to drink it."

He set the glass on his coffee table and brushed Jeff's hair out of his sweaty face. "You look awful."

He expected a snarky remark in response, something to reassure him Jeff was fine, but instead all Jeff did was cough and look up at Punk with pleading eyes. "I need them."

"No, you don't," said Punk, going to his hall closet and grabbing a blanket. He draped it over Jeff and tucked him in.

"It's hot," said Jeff, halfheartedly trying to get out of it.

"You need to sweat this out," said Punk, tucking him back in. He left the room and called John, waiting for him to pick up. "John, I need your help."

"Hi to you too," said John.

"This is important," said Punk.

"What's up?" said John.

"I've got Jeff here-"

"Woah, he actually agreed to go?" said John.

"Yeah," said Punk.

"If you did that flirting thing I swear-"

"I didn't," said Punk. "I have some form of a conscience."

"Wow, he must REALLY like you," said John.

"That's not impprtant right now, he is really sick," said Punk.

"That's kind of what happens with withdrawals," said John.

"He looks like he's dying," said Punk.

"He'll be fine," said John. "Just keep an eye on him, don't give him any cocaine and it'll blow over."

"Great advice, John," said Punk. "I hadn't thought of that. And to think I was just about to give him a whole jar of coke."

"Geeze, I'm just trying to help," said John.

"This is not the time for your stupid jokes," said Punk.

"Are you keeping him hydrated?" said John.

"Yeah," said Punk.

"Then he'll be fine," said John.

"If you say so," said Punk, with a sigh. They said their goodbyes and Punk walked back over to Jeff, sitting beside him. "You doing ok?"

Jeff just coughed and laid his head in Punk's lap. Punk sighed and ran his fingers through Jeff's hair. He kept hoping it would get better by nightfall, but no. It got worse. A lot worse.

Jeff held his stomach as tears ran down his face. "Phil, please."

Punk bit his lip. "They won't make it better."

"Yes they will," said Jeff.

"Temporarily yeah, but then it'll just happen again," said Punk. "If you get through this now you won't have to do it again."

"Please," Jeff sobbed. Punk sat beside Jeff and cupped his face. "Just look at me, ok? You're fine."

Jeff looked up at him and Punk ran a thumb over his cheek. "You're ok." He pulled Jeff closer and laid with him on the couch, stroking his hair. Jeff buried his face in the crook of Punk's neck and snuggled as close to him as he could get. Eventually he carried him to the bed and just laid for a few hours before finally going to sleep. It didn't last for long though as Jeff started throwing up at one in the morning. Punk rubbed his eye as he sat behind Jeff, rubbing his back as he threw up.

"I hate everything," said Jeff, laying his head against the toilet seat.

"I know," said Punk, with a yawn.

"You can go to bed," said Jeff. "I think I can throw up by myself."

Punk smirked. "Nah, sleep is for the weak anyways."

Jeff chuckled softly and coughed. "I think I'm done."

Punk got up and offered a hand, helping Jeff up. "Just don't throw up in my bed."

Jeff chuckled as Punk helped him back to bed. "Is that worse than selling cocaine?"

"That's way worse," said Punk, making Jeff laugh.

AN: thanks for reading everyone! Please review!

JLnCS- Thanks for following!

Barrett is my love- Thanks for reviewing!

animelvr23- Thanks for reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!

Onule- Thanks for following and favoriting!

Khira47- Thanks for favoriting!


	6. Chapter 6

Punk woke up when he felt Jeff moving around in his arms. He yawned and opened his eyes, seeing Jeff browsing through his phone. "Watcha doing?"

"Waiting for you to wake up," said Jeff.

Punk wrapped his arms tighter around Jeff and laid his head on Jeff's cheek, closing his eyes again. "Why?"

"I'm kinda stuck," said Jeff, looking down at his arms.

"You'll be fine," said Punk, and Jeff got a small smirk. "Comfortable?"

"Very, actually," said Punk. "Thanks for asking."

"No big deal, you're just crushing me," said Jeff.

"I'm not even laying on you," said Punk. "Only my head is on you."

"And your giant ego is crushing me," said Jeff.

Punk smirked, before starting to run his hands over Jeff's ribs.

"Hey!" said Jeff, setting his phone down and trying to pull away.

"You asked for this," said Punk, tickling him.

Jeff laughed as Punk climbed over him. "Stooooppppp!"

"Fine," said Punk, nuzzling into his hair.

"Now you're crushing me," said Jeff.

Punk groaned and rolled over, pulling Jeff on top of him. "I told you you're small."

"Shut up," said Jeff, wrapping his arms over Punk's shoulders.

Punk rested his arms just above Jeff's waist and yawned. "How do you feel?"

"Better," said Jeff.

"That's good," said Punk, rubbing a thumb over his lower back.

"Is this weird?" said Jeff, looking up at him.

"Probably," said Punk, gently sliding him off. He sat up and stretched. "What do you want to do?"

Jeff rubbed his eyes. "I wanna go to the gym."

"That we can do," said Punk, getting up. "I'm gonna change."

"Kay," said Jeff, snuggling back into the pillow.

Punk looked over at him with a small smile before going to change. Jeff got up a few minutes later after he heard the shower running, changing in Punk's bedroom. Punk came out just as Jeff was finishing pulling his shirt down. His eyebrows quirked seeing Jeff's hip bones just peeking out before his shirt came down. 'Damn he's hot... No! Stop it!'

Punk cleared his throat. "So, ready to go?"

"Yep," said Jeff. Punk watched him walk away and his eyes drifted to Jeff's fitted pants before he ripped them away with a sigh. 'This is gonna be a long trip.'

Punk drove Jeff to the gym and they both went to different machines. He went to a decently small one so a bunch of people wouldn't be there to bother him. Punk watched Jeff at the squat rack while he did bicep curls. He knew it was pretty much a gym rule not to stare at people, but he couldn't help it. Jeff looked incredible in a squat. 'What is wrong with me?' thought Punk. 'I can't stop looking at him today.' He sighed. 'I just need sex, that's all it is.'

Jeff was squatting in front of the mirror to watch his form. Every now and then he could have sworn Punk was watching him, but he figured he just found a spot to stare at while he worked out. Even if he was, Jeff was technically staring at him too. He couldn't help but glance over sometimes when Punk was curling to watch his muscles bulge. Jeff wasn't gonna lie, they looked really good in work. He looked away and back at himself. 'He's kinda cute... Whatever, I'd never have a chance with him anyways he thinks I'm ugly... Not that I even want one.'

Punk felt his eyes drifting back to Jeff before he saw someone else walking up to go to the locker rooms behind them. The guy walked by Jeff and smirked, blatantly looking him up and down before going into the room. Punk glared at him as he walked past. 'Fucking pervert... Wait, am I doing the same thing? No, that's not the same.'

Jeff saw the guy and rolled his eyes, but got a small smirk when he saw Punk's reaction. 'He was watching me, maybe I do have a chance...' It's not that Jeff wanted a relationship after what happened with his last one, but a little harmless flirting never hurt anyone. He put his weight back on the bar and walked over to Punk.

When Jeff put his weight up Punk immediately looked away, hoping Jeff didn't catch him. "Hey Phil," said Jeff.

'Phil?' thought Punk. 'That's new.' "What's up?"

"Is there anything on the back of my pants?" said Jeff, turning away from him. "I feel like I sat in something."

Punk's eyebrows quirked and he refrained from biting his lip while looking over Jeff's butt. "I don't see anything."

"Thanks," said Jeff, with a small smirk. "I'm gonna go shower."

Punk watched him walk away and raised a brow. 'Ok, he either just flirted with me, or I'm as sexual as a lamp to him.' Right now, he really wasn't sure which one he preferred.

Jeff walked into the locker room and stopped in his tracks when he saw the guy from before in a group of friends, passing over pill bottles.

The man smirked at him. "Hey baby, want some?"

Jeff looked down at the bottles and swallowed. The man held out a bottle and Jeff felt his hand twitching. 'One wouldn't hurt,' thought Jeff. 'And it's not like it's hard stuff.' He took the bottle and popped two pills, feeling a warm sensation as they slid down his throat, melting in his mouth.

"Adda boy," said the man, moving towards him.

Jeff moved back and shook his head, feeling a huge amount of guilt in his gut.

"What's wrong?" said the man as Jeff stormed out of the locker room. He walked out and past Punk, feeling a cold sweat starting to grow on his forehead. "We need to go."

Punk furrowed his brows and set down the weights, following him. "What's wrong?"

"Just come on," said Jeff, leaving the gym. Punk left with him and they got in the car. The drive home was silent for a few minutes before Punk cleared his throat. "So, you wanna talk about it?"

"No," said Jeff, tapping his fingers on the dash.

"Did that guy mess with you?" said Punk.

"No," said Jeff.

"Was it-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" snapped Jeff.

Punk raised a brow. "Oh, I see, someone's feeling a little moody."

"That's not it at all," said Jeff, glaring at him.

"Just tell me what happened," said Punk.

Jeff grumbled and looked out the window. Punk sighed. "Jeff, will you please tell me?"

Jeff was silent for a few moments before speaking up. "They had pill bottles."

"They?" said Punk.

"He had friends in there," said Jeff.

"Did they offer you some?" said Punk.

"Yes," said Jeff.

"You didn't take any did you?" said Punk.

"No!" said Jeff. "I'm not a fucking junkie."

Punk raised his hands up as he stopped the car in his driveway. "I didn't say you were. Just checking."

Jeff sighed. "I'm tired."

"I know," said Punk, grabbing his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze before getting out of the car. Jeff followed him and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm gonna go lay down."

"You feel ok?" said Punk.

"Yeah," said Jeff, heading upstairs. He blinked a few times to steady his vision when it started getting blurry. "I just need a nap."

"Alright, call me if you need something," said Punk, sitting on the couch. He watched tv for a few hours before checking his phone for messages. Punk rolled his eyes, seeing 5 from Steve. "Oh my god move on," said Punk. His eyebrows quirked as he got an idea, and then smirked. 'If Steve came over and saw Jeff in something really hot, he'd never bother me again! He'd have to be too pissed to keep harassing me. And I'd get to see Jeff in his underwear, that's a plus.' Punk walked upstairs and into his bedroom, seeing Jeff sleeping on the bed. "Hey Jeff."

"What?" grumbled Jeff, rubbing his eyes.

"I need you to do something," said Punk, sitting behind him on the bed. "Do you have any sexy underwear?"

Jeff furrowed his brows and looked up at him. "What? Why?"

"Steve keeps texting me, and if he comes over and sees you like that, he'll never come over again," said Punk.

Jeff yawned and snuggled into the pillow. "Mmkay."

"I know what you're gonna say but- wait, really?" said Punk.

"Yeah," said Jeff.

'Well, that was easy,' thought Punk. "Thank you."

Punk got a grin. "Thank you."

"I'll go change," said Jeff, slowly sitting up.

"Alright, I'll get Steve," said Punk, leaving the room.

Punk texted Steve to come over and waited on the couch, tapping his fingers. Just seeing Jeff still around probably would have worked fine, especially in his bed, but he was not gonna pass up an opportunity to see Jeff in his underwear. Although, he did not expect Jeff to agree to it that easily. Punk sighed. 'Considering Jeff was willing to do this, he probably does think of me like a lamp. You know what, why do I even care? I don't like him. He's just aesthetically pleasing.'

He heard steps on the stairs and looked over as Jeff came down. Jeff was in just tight jet black briefs with a robe over it.

Punk's eyes widened as he scanned his eyes over Jeff's form. "You, look... Wow."

Jeff blushed and looked down. He pulled his robe shut and walked over to Punk. "Shut up."

"No, I mean it," said Punk, gently guiding Jeff's hands down and letting the robe fall open again. He trailed his eyes down Jeff's body before looking at his lips. Jeff felt his breath hitch when he saw Punk moving closer. "Punk-"

"Sshh," said Punk softly, cupping Jeff's cheek in his hand. He knew this was crazy, but he had to do it. Punk gently caressed his face before bringing their lips together. He kissed him slowly before bringing his hand to Jeff's hip. They kissed for several more seconds before Punk brought his mouth to Jeff's ear. "I want you."

Jeff felt tingles down his spine before Punk started kissing his neck. He trailed his hands up Punk's arms before wrapping them around his shoulders, bringing him closer. Punk almost moaned when he felt Jeff press against him as he brought their lips together. Jeff gasped when Punk's tongue slid across his bottom lip and he eagerly let him in.

The door opened and their heads snapped to the door, seeing Steve. He stood there glaring with a shocked face. "You are unbelievable!"

"Wait, Steve, don't go," said Punk halfheartedly as Steve stormed out of the house, slamming the door.

"I think it worked," said Jeff. "Do you think he's-"

Before he could finish his sentence Punk kissed him again, pulling him back closer. Several moments

passed by before Punk pulled away, leaving Jeff breathless. He looked at Jeff's flushed face and immediately felt a sensation in his groin. Jeff pressed their torsos together as he ran his hands under Punk's shirt, kissing his collar bone.

Punk really thought it would be weird to have Jeff this close, and that they would make out, decide it was weird and it'd never happen again. That was the main reason he actually went through with kissing him, to prove to himself how awkward and wrong it was, but it felt soooo good. It felt right. And there was no way he was backing out now. He was gonna take this as far as he possibly could and live with the consequences. Whatever they were, this was worth it. More than worth it.

Punk pulled Jeff's face back up

and kissed him for a few seconds before resting their foreheads together. Jeff bit his lip with a small smirk, and that sealed it for Punk. He kissed him again and slid his hands over Jeff's shoulders, sliding off his robe. Punk let his hands drift down Jeff's back, trailing over his butt to the back of his thighs before picking

him up. He carried Jeff upstairs and Jeff locked his ankles behind Punk's back. Punk laid Jeff down in his bed and rubbed against him, eliciting a moan from him. They kissed for what felt like forever before Jeff pulled Punk's shirt over his head. It wasn't long before he was in nothing but his boxers.

When he started pulling down Jeff's underwear, it became real to Punk that this was happening. This was it. "Jeff," said Punk, panting slightly. "Are you sure?"

Jeff nodded. "This is my first time with a guy."

Punk kissed him. "I'll take care of you."

Jeff started feeling almost nervous as Punk slid his underwear off. He was scared, but thrilled at the same time. Not to mention, this was Punk. This was the guy who just weeks ago was calling him ugly, was calling him a junkie, and now he was at his complete mercy, he was submitting to him. And it felt so, so good.

Punk started sliding his boxers

down and Jeff felt his heart beating faster and faster. He already felt woozy and this definitely wasn't helping any, but it felt too good to stop. Jeff felt his hair getting pulled back and he moaned as Punk kissed his neck and ran his other hand up the inside of his thigh.

"Ready?" said Punk, bringing his mouth to Jeff's ear. Jeff bit his lip when Punk's hot breath hit him and nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

It all began moving so fast for Punk after that. It was a blur of skin, bed sheets, and passion. Hearing Jeff cry out his name was the most amazing thing he had ever heard. He really regretted not doing this sooner. Why were they fighting when they could have been doing this?

Afterwards, Punk held Jeff as close to himself as he possibly could, gently kissing his neck. He couldn't get enough of Jeff's skin, it was so perfect. Everything was perfect. Jeff moved his head to kiss Punk before nuzzling into his neck. "I'm tired."

"Tired?" said Punk, running a hand up his leg. "It's only nine o' clock."

"It's been a long day," said Jeff, yawning.

Punk kissed Jeff's forehead. "Alright, goodnight." He rested his head in Jeff's hair and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning Punk awoke with the sound of a phone ringing. He reached over and grabbed the phone, holding it to his ear. "Hello?"

"... Who's this?" said the person who called.

Punk furrowed his brows. "Who is this?"

"This is Matt, where's Jeff?" said the person. Punk's eyes widened and he pulled the phone away, seeing he had answered Jeff's phone. "Uh, he's... Close."

"Who is this?" said Matt.

"It's CM Punk," said Punk.

"What? Why is Jeff with you? He hates you," said Matt.

Punk scoffed but refrained from making a comment about being in the same bed with him right now. "What do you want?"

"I just want to know where he is," said Matt.

"Took you long enough to call," said Punk, pulling away from Jeff and stepping out of the room to keep from waking him up. He pulled sweat pants on and walked down the stairs, sitting on his couch. "He's been here for a while."

"I'm calling now aren't I?" said Matt.

"If you were really concerned about him you would've called a long time ago when he didn't come home for a week," said Punk. "He could've gotten hurt for all you know. You're lucky he wound up with me and not the first person who picked him up at the bar."

Matt sighed. "Punk, I'm assuming you're trying to help him, and I appreciate it, but he's a lost cause."

"What are you talking about? He's your brother you can't just give up on him!" said Punk.

"You try dealing with him all your life, all the relapses for years and years," said Matt.

"He's doing just fine," said Punk.

"Sure, now," said Matt. "Give it a month, maybe even two. The second you take your eyes off of him, he's on them again."

"It takes a long time to recover," said Punk. "And it certainly helps if he has some support."

"I tried supporting him," said Matt.

"No you didn't, you abandoned him," said Punk. "You left him on his own and he's suffering now because of it. He came crying to me about being alone and feeling helpless and it's all your fault."

Punk sighed when he heard the other end go dead. Jeff came downstairs with a yawn, wrapped in a robe. "Who was that?"

"No one," said Punk, tossing the phone aside.

"Isn't that my phone?" said Jeff.

"I need to talk to you," said Punk, grabbing his hand, and sitting him on the couch.

"What's up?" said Jeff.

"Last night was, amazing," said Punk, taking Jeff's hand.

"I feel like there's gonna be a but coming up," said Jeff.

"How do you feel?" said Punk.

Jeff shrugged. "Sore."

"Jeff, I'm serious," said Punk.

"I feel fine," said Jeff, furrowing his brows. "What's wrong?"

"I just," said Punk. "I don't know if a relationship-"

"Woah," said Jeff, pulling his hand away. "No relationships."

Punk furrowed his brows. "You don't want one?"

"No," said Jeff. "I told you I didn't want another one."

"I know, but I thought that since, you know, we had sex and everything, and it was your first time, that you might have feelings. And I didn't want you to feel abandoned or anything and I didn't want to hurt you," said Punk.

"Phil," said Jeff. "You didn't hurt me. I'm fine."

"You're sure?" said Punk.

"Pretty sure," said Jeff. Honestly, he was really confused about what all happened last night. He had fuzzy memories of it, and was pretty sure he remembered the basic details, but as far as how it even got to that point, he had no idea. Jeff wasn't going to admit that to Punk though, he'd know he'd taken the drugs and Jeff didn't want to ruin everything.

"Well, great," said Punk. Normally these talks went a completely different way. "So, if we were to do it again?"

Jeff blushed as Punk put a hand on his thigh. "I mean, I don't know. Maybe."

Punk chuckled and brought his hand to Jeff's cheek, kissing him. Jeff kissed back for a few seconds before pulling away. "I'm gonna go get dressed."

"Alright," said Punk, watching him leave before sighing and looking at the phone. He didn't know if he should tell Jeff that Matt called. Not only did Punk just not want Jeff to have to deal with that bullshit right now, he was almost scared Jeff would want to go home. After last night, that wasn't an option.

Punk decided against telling him and over the next week, he found that his theory was correct, things were A LOT more entertaining with Jeff liking him. They hadn't had sex since the first time. Jeff hadn't wanted to which Punk was completely ok with. They did rush into it and he was willing to give Jeff as much time as he needed.

The withdrawals were of course getting a lot better, they even stopped, but then they just got worse and worse, like it was starting all over again.

Punk came to check on Jeff the next week when he was laying in bed. "Hey Jeff, feel ok?"

Jeff nodded while curled up in a ball holding his stomach. Punk sighed. "No you don't." He laid next to Jeff and wrapped his arms around him. Punk kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry you're hurting. I don't understand why they're still this bad."

Jeff bit his lip. "Yeah, I don't know."

"We're gonna get through this, ok?" said Punk, caressing his cheek.

Jeff felt guilt building in his heart and Punk kissed his nose.

"You know, I've heard that there's something that helps with aches," said Punk.

From the tone of his voice, Jeff could tell he had sex on his mind and got a small smirk. "Is that so?"

Punk kissed him and slowly moved on top of him. Jeff moaned for a second until Punk started undoing his pants. "Wait, Phil."

"Sorry," said Punk, moving off of him.

"No, not that," said Jeff, with a sigh. "I have to tell you something."

"What's up?" said Punk, taking his hand.

"That day at the gym," said Jeff, feeling tears welling up.

"Jeff come here," said Punk, pulling him close and kissing his head as Jeff cried into his shirt. "What's wrong?"

"I... I can't," said Jeff.

"Come on, you're making me sad," said Punk, stroking his hair. "It's ok, just tell me."

"I took the drugs," said Jeff.

"What?" said Punk, furrowing his brows.

"I didn't think it'd be bad it was just two pills," said Jeff.

"What were they?" said Punk.

"... I don't know," said Jeff.

"You don't even know what you took?!" said Punk. "Do you know how irresponsible that is?! You could have been raped, you could have been killed!"

"I'm sorry," said Jeff, his voice cracking.

"You didn't even know those guys!" said Punk. "I just... What were you thinking?! No, you weren't thinking!"

"Phil-"

"I'm going downstairs," said Punk.

Jeff watched him go and sniffled, sinking into the pillow. Punk flopped on the couch and let out a huge breath, running his hands over his face. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. 'We made so much progress, and he just threw it all away. And to think, I actually had sex with him...' Punk's eyes then widened. 'I had sex with him while he was drugged.'

AN: Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! Please leave a review! :D

khira47- Thanks for favoriting!

Dixiewinxwrites12- Thanks for following!

TayTay4936-Thanks for reviewing!

HardyAndPunk4evr-Thanks for reviewing!

rollinsforever- Thanks for following and favoriting!

animelvr23- Thanks for reviewing!

Syreina- thanks for favoriting and following!

kelsygoulding- Thanks for following and favoriting!

Protoman32x- Thanks for following!


	7. Chapter 7

'Fuck!' Thought Punk, standing up and pacing. 'Of course he doesn't want to have sex anymore he didn't want it in the first place! Damn it! How could I not see it?!' He sighed and ran his hands over his face. 'God, I practically raped him. I should have known. He would have never been that agreeable on his own. I am such an idiot!'

Punk groaned before going back upstairs. He took a deep breath before walking back into his bedroom. "Jeff?"

Jeff looked up with a flushed face. "I'm so, sorry Phil."

"No, I'm sorry," said Punk, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting his head in his hands.

Jeff sat up and wiped a tear away. "For what?"

"I slept with you while you were drugged," said Punk, picking his face back up. "I mean, I just thought you needed time to think about things after we did it but you never even wanted it to begin with."

"No," said Jeff. "That's not it-"

"Don't lie to me, I know that's what it is," said Punk. "I'm sorry, I should have seen it."

Jeff moved to sit next to him. "Phil, maybe the drugs made me a little more willing to say yes, but I still would have without them. The only reason we haven't had sex since is because I felt guilty about it."

Punk just sighed. "I guess it's in the past."

"I'm really sorry," said Jeff. "I regretted it the second I took them."

"It's ok," said Punk. He bit his lip as he looked at Jeff's phone. "I haven't been entirely honest with you either."

"What do you mean?" said Jeff.

"Matt called the morning after that," said Punk. "He wanted to know where you were."

"He did?" said Jeff, his eyes widening. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought he didn't care."

"I didn't want you to want to go home," said Punk. "I was afraid you'd leave."

Seconds later he felt arms tightly wrap around him in a hug. Punk huffed from the impact and then smiled. "That was not the reaction I was expecting."

"You really do care," said Jeff, laying his face against Punk's back.

Punk turned around to face him and took his hands. "I've always cared, and I always will. We are going to get through this. Together"

Jeff smiled at him as Punk cupped his cheeks. He leaned in and kissed him, and Punk kissed back for a few seconds before pulling away. "I'm gonna go get you some water."

Jeff nodded and Punk left the room. He lied down and sighed. Jeff ran a hand through his hair and bit his lip. He knew Punk had to be shaken up about the drugs and sex situation. It was all so fucked over one mistake, Jeff just wished he could remember what exactly happened. It was all a big blur. There were gaps and he couldn't connect anything. He couldn't remember what it felt like.

That night was a sleepless one for Punk. Jeff was feeling better so that wasn't what was keeping him awake, it was the dark cloud hanging over his head that just wouldn't go away. Every time he looked at Jeff he hated himself. Not just for sleeping with him on drugs, just for sleeping with him at all. He knew this was a vulnerable time for Jeff and he felt like he took complete advantage, and then there was the fact that he yelled at him about it after not telling him about Matt. Punk felt awful about that. He really felt like that could've been handled so much better.

Punk gave up on sleep early in the morning and took a shower. He always thought better in the shower, and if he didn't think about this he was going to lose his mind. Punk sighed as the hot water hit his skin and steam filled. He knew he shouldn't keep pursuing Jeff, but his body thought differently. It was wrong, but it was too amazing to stop. Something about Jeff just drew him in, it was intoxicating. Punk couldn't stop thinking about his tan skin and plump lips and those gorgeous green eyes. Jeff was just so, so sexy. He figured if this was even half of what it felt like to be addicted to something, he understood Jeff a whole lot more.

Punk got out, dried off, and got dressed before laying back next to Jeff. He gently shook him awake. "Mornin Jeff."

Jeff yawned. "Good morning."

"Sleep well?" said Punk.

"Yeah, my stomach only hurts a little bit," said Jeff, snuggling into the pillow.

Punk bit his lip and took Jeff's hand. "I want you to be honest with me Jeff. Completely, one hundred percent, honest."

"About what?" said Jeff, lifting his head up.

"The sex" said Punk.

"Phil it's not a big deal," said Jeff, turning away to lie on his back.

"How are you not freaking out about this?" said Punk, exasperated. "I feel like you're ten times calmer than I am."

"I've had it a lot worse," said Jeff, rubbing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" said Punk.

Jeff sighed. "I'm a bad person, Phil."

"No you're not," said Punk, getting a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Money was tight sometimes when I didn't work for WWE, or when I was suspended," said Jeff. "But it's not like the addictions just went away when I couldn't afford them, and I had debts to pay. Huge debts."

"You slept with people for drugs?" said Punk, giving Jeff sympathetic eyes.

"Yeah," said Jeff, softly. "Sex and drugs go hand in hand out there."

"Did they hurt you?" said Punk.

Jeff turned to face him again. "You fucking me when I was a little buzzed was nothing compared to that. I know I should have told you before we slept together but-"

"It doesn't change anything," said Punk, brushing his hair back behind his ear. "Honestly, I had suspicions. You offered to do 'anything' a lot when you were in pain."

Jeff looked down with shame. "It's part of the reason Beth left me. I never did it when I was with her but when she found out she was disgusted."

"It doesn't make you dirty," said Punk, cupping Jeff's cheeks. "It happened, it's over. That's not you anymore."

"They snorted cocaine off of me," said Jeff. "I'm, I'm not-"

"Sshhh," said Punk softly, pulling him close and hugging him. "That's not you." He kissed Jeff's cheek and looked him in the eye. "Don't be so hard on yourself, we've all done things we regret. Yeah, it happened, but it's over. Stop beating yourself up over the past. You mean so much to so many people. Your fans love seeing you in that ring. That's where you need to be, that's who you are."

Jeff nodded with a sigh. He wanted nothing more than to be back in the ring, but he didn't know if he could do it. Especially with his style of wrestling, getting hurt in the ring was an everyday thing. It was pretty much a guarantee at this point, and that meant pain killers. It's not like Jeff could just start wrestling safe, the fans would hate that. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint anyone. Everyone wanted the crazy flips, the cage jumps, ladders, that was what was entertaining.

"You know, I kinda used to resent how much everyone loved you," said Punk.

Jeff got a small smirk. "Oh yeah?"

"I was so jealous over how much stock everyone held in you," said Punk. "They thought you were the biggest star in wrestling and I was just playing in the mid-card."

"I never got why I was a main event star," said Jeff. "I mean, I was gone all the time, whether from injury or suspension, and every time I came back I picked up from right where I left off."

"It's cause you're hot," said Punk with a smirk. Jeff pushed his face away and he laughed. "Alright, I guess you're a pretty good wrestler too."

Jeff scoffed. "I can outwrestle you any day of the week."

"No way, I'm the best," said Punk.

"The best at whining," said Jeff.

Punk smirked at him. "You ready to go back?"

"I've still got a long while to go," said Jeff.

"Yeah, but are you ready?" said Punk. "No drugs, I don't care what they are, or what they do, none."

Jeff nodded at him. "I'm ready."

Punk pecked his lips. "You're not alone, ok? We're in this together, and when you're back on the road, you still won't be alone."

"Even if we're still gonna be fighting when I get back?" said Jeff with a smirk.

"Even if we're still fighting," said Punk, kissing his cheek.

Jeff turned his face and connected their lips, wrapping his arms over Punk's shoulders. He wanted to know what it felt like, what Punk felt like. Jeff had to know what it was like to be with him. He needed to know.

Punk let himself moan and kissed back, immediately feeling his hormones start raging. He couldn't describe what it was like to kiss Jeff, it just set off a surge of pleasure into his body and it felt so, so good. Punk leaned further into the kiss and laid Jeff back, lying on top of him.

Jeff gasped in pleasure as Punk kissed his collar bone and started working on his pants. "You're so fucking hot," said Punk, ripping Jeff's pants from his body.

"Fuck me Phil," whined Jeff, biting his lip.

Punk smirked at him and slowly lowered himself to Jeff's hips, biting his underwear and pulling it down with his teeth. He kissed up Jeff's leg to his and took in every whimper. "Please," said Jeff, gritting his teeth.

Punk heard the desperate tone in Jeff's voice and pulled away. Normally, that would have turned him on like nothing else, but now, it just reminded him of Jeff begging for drugs.

Jeff looked up and saw Punk getting out of bed. "Phil?"

"I can't," said Punk, leaving the room. He ran his hands over his face and let out an exasperated sigh, before leaving the house and going for a jog.

Jeff stared at the bedroom door with a confused look. 'What just happened? He seemed so into it, did I do something wrong?' He slowly got up and pulled his clothes back on before leaving the room. "Phil?" Jeff walked downstairs but didn't see him anywhere. He scoffed. "You're such a prick!" Jeff groaned with frustration and sat on the couch, trying to think about anything not sexy. He huffed and rested his head on his hand. 'This is bullshit.' He then got a small smirk, getting an idea. 'I know he wants me. He's gonna regret this.'

Punk just kept running and running. He didn't know where he was and he didn't care, he needed to think. Punk couldn't believe he let himself get that far, he might as well have just fucked him. That probably would have been better, actually. But no, he just got him hard and bailed like a fucking coward. Punk felt his chest start hurting and sat on the curb, panting heavily. Running was always something he did to put his mind at ease, but now it was just making everything worse. How the hell was he supposed to face Jeff after this? He couldn't look at Jeff before without wanting to rip his clothes off, now he just couldn't look at him at all.

Punk looked around at the street signs, trying to place where he was. 'Oh, great. I ran in a circle.' thought Punk. He sighed and looked at his watch, his eyebrows quirking when he saw he had been running for half an hour. 'Fuck. Jeff's probably pissed.' Punk walked just a few blocks back to his house and slowly walked inside, looking around for Jeff. "Jeff?" He walked inside and saw Jeff lounging on the couch in his underwear, browsing through a magazine. Punk immediately felt a sensation through his groin and bit his lip, stifling a groan. "Hey, um-"

"Hey," said Jeff, not looking up at him. "Can you turn the fan on? It's sooo hot in here."

Punk sighed softly and struggled to look away from him. "Jeff, we're not sleeping together."

"I just asked you to turn the fan on," said Jeff, flipping a page and resting a hand on his thigh. "Conceited much?"

Punk rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Whatever, I'm going upstairs."

"Ok," said Jeff, grabbing a lollypop from beside him and looking over at Punk as he put it in his mouth. Punk looked away with a groan and walked upstairs. Jeff smirked as he walked away and returned his attention to his magazine.

Punk flopped on his bed and groaned again, feeling his groin growing. "God damn it," grumbled Punk, feeling his hand start to reach for himself. "No," said Punk. "I am not giving him the satisfaction." He sighed and rested his hands over his face. 'He wouldn't be able to hear me up here,' thought Punk. 'He wouldn't know. But I'd know.' He deliberated with himself for a few more moments before getting up and closing the bedroom door with a groan. Punk laid back down and unbuttoned his pants, but before he could get to his boxers, he heard the door open and then turned away from it.

"What do you want?" groaned Punk, looking over his shoulder at Jeff.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt your happy time," said Jeff, with a smirk. "I came to shower."

Punk glared at him. "I was just napping."

"I'm sure," said Jeff, walking to the bathroom. Punk watched his butt as he walked before turning back away with a sigh.

"It's a big shower," said Jeff.

"Plenty of room for you," said Punk.

"It'll be hot, and steamy," said Jeff, leaning against the bathroom door frame. "And wet."

"I'm sure it will be," said Punk. "Clean your mind up while you're in there."

Jeff just smirked before shutting the door. Punk laid there for a good fifteen minutes, ignoring the warm sensation in his groin before the door opened again. He looked over and Jeff walked out wrapped in a towel.

"Do you ever plan on getting dressed today?" said Punk.

"I'm just brushing my hair," said Jeff, standing in front of the dresser mirror and starting to brush his hair out.

"There's a mirror in the bathroom," said Punk, watching water droplets slide down Jeff's skin before disappearing under his towel.

"Better lighting in here," said Jeff.

Punk groaned and sat up. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't know what you mean," said Jeff, looking over at him with bedroom eyes.

Punk locked eye contact with him for a few seconds before looking away. "I, am not, fucking you."

"Never asked you too," said Jeff. "I'm perfectly capable of pleasing myself."

Punk took a deep breath, feeling his groin twitch. "Why do you feel the need to say that in front of me?"

"Why? Does it bother you?" said Jeff.

"It does, actually," said Punk.

"Well then I guess you should do something about it," said Jeff.

"Jeff, we aren't sleeping together. End of story," said Punk.

"Whatever you say," said Jeff, going back into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later in one of Punk's t-shirt and underwear.

Punk looked over at him and blinked. "Is that my shirt?"

"Yeah, it was just lying around," said Jeff.

Punk looked up at the ceiling. "Why?"

"Why what?" said Jeff.

"Just why?" said Punk. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything," said Jeff, sitting on the edge of the bed. He crawled over Punk and Punk rested his hands on Jeff's hips. "We can't."

"Why?" said Jeff, sitting down and straddling Punk.

Punk rested his head back and moaned softly as Jeff leaned down and kissed his collar bone. He slid his hands under Jeff's underwear and rested them on his butt as Jeff brought their lips together. He kissed him back for a few seconds before he slid Jeff off. "Stop."

"What's wrong?" said Jeff, as Punk got up. "What's your problem?"

"I'm not taking advantage of you Jeff!" said Punk, leaving the room.

Jeff followed after him. "You're not taking advantage of me! I want it! I want you!"

Punk groaned. "Don't say that! You're making this really difficult!"

"You're making this really difficult!" said Jeff. "Just, fuck me!"

"I want to, ok?! I can't!" said Punk, turning to face him. "It's wrong!"

"It's not wrong!" said Jeff. "There's nothing wrong with it! You pulled my underwear off with your teeth and now you have a problem?!"

"It's not, happening!" said Punk. "So quit whoring around and just leave me alone!"

Jeff glared at him and stormed back upstairs. "Fuck you!"

Punk watched him go and sat on the couch with a huff. He picked up his phone and called Steve.

"Alright listen Phil, I don't care-"

"Do you want to get fucked or not?" said Punk.

"Excuse me?" said Steve.

Punk sighed and rolled his eyes. "Get over here. I'm sorry. You're the one for me."

"What makes you think I'm just gonna-"

"Fifteen minutes," said Punk, before hanging up and tossing the phone aside. He fought back any thought telling him not to do this and waited for Steve. The second Steve got there he pulled him in and pressed him against the wall, kissing him.

"Oh, Phil, I knew you'd come to your senses," said Steve.

Punk picked him up and carried him toward the couch.

"Aren't we going to the bedroom?" said Steve.

"No," said Punk, dropping him on the couch.

Jeff sat on Punk's bed after changing into a t-shirt and sweat pants and sighed, tracing his fingers over the covers. He was waiting for Punk to come up so he could say sorry, he knew it was a stupid idea. Punk was just trying to be a good guy. Jeff heard loud, obnoxious moans and furrowed his brows. 'Geeze, loud neighbors,' thought Jeff. He listened for a few more moments before raising a brow. 'That's not neighbors...'

Jeff walked out of the room and looked into the living room, feeling his heart drop into his stomach. He saw Steve riding Punk on the couch, screaming his name so loud China probably heard. Punk had his head tossed back and was gripping Steve's thighs.

Jeff felt tears welling up and walked back into the bedroom. As soon as he closed the door he felt tears falling and his bottom lip quivered. He sat on the bed and curled up facing away from the door, letting himself cry.

Punk heard the door shut and looked up for a second, feeling some guilt in his heart. 'It's better this way,' thought Punk, letting his eyes close again. 'He can't like me.'

Jeff layed his head on the pillow and sobbed. It felt like his heart completely snapped in two. He looked over at his phone a few minutes later and wiped some tears away, texting Matt. "I'm coming home."

Punk came upstairs that evening after Jeff hadn't come out all day. He was honestly just hoping he was still there and didn't sneak out of the window and leave or something. Punk sighed when he came in and saw Jeff asleep, the pillow wet and his face stained with tears. He pulled the blanket over Jeff and tucked him in before going downstairs and sleeping on the couch. Punk sighed as he pulled a blanket over himself. There was still some essence of Steve on the couch and it disgusted him. He felt awful. 'I have to do this,' said Punk. 'This is how it has to be.' He just had to make sure to keep a close eye on Jeff, just to make sure he didn't get so upset he had a relapse. 'I'm sorry Jeff,' thought Punk. 'I'm sorry.'

AN: Thank you guys for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review! :)

snoozles- Thanks for reviewing!

animelvr23- Thanks for reviewing!

rollinsforever- Thanks for reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Jeff woke up in the middle of the night and sighed, rubbing his eyes. He felt the dry remnants of tears all over his face and the memories of last night immediately came back to him. Jeff felt his heart lurch in pain as he pictured Steve and Punk together. He would never be able to get that image out of his head, he'd never be able to look at Punk the same way.

Jeff turned over to look at Punk but saw he wasn't there. He furrowed his brows before getting up and walking out of the room. Jeff sighed, seeing Punk asleep on the couch. 'At least he had the decency to sleep on the couch after." He walked back into the room and started shoving all of his clothes into his bag, until he noticed one of Punk's shirts mixed in with it. Jeff sat down and stared at it for a few moments before gently tucking it into his bag. He got back up and gathered all of his stuff and packed it. Jeff walked downstairs, taking one last look at Punk before walking out the door and calling a cab.

Punk woke up and yawned, rubbing his eyes. He looked up at the bedroom, sighing when the door was still shut. Punk got up and made some cereal, carrying it upstairs. "Jeff, you need to eat." He knocked at the door but got no answer. Punk just rolled his eyes and walked in. "Alright, I can't cook, but-" He stopped when the bed was empty. Punk set the cereal down on his nighstand and looked in the bathroom. 'Where is he?' thought Punk, when the bathroom turned up empty as well. He looked through his room and noticed not just Jeff was gone, all of his stuff was too. "Jeff!" yelled Punk, running downstairs. He checked everywhere in his house and around the yard. Punk even called his friends that live in the area, they hadn't seen him. He tried calling Jeff multiple times but he didn't pick up, he tried texting him over and over but got no answer.

This went on for two days and Punk had gotten no information on Jeff. He just wanted to know where he was and if he was safe. Punk couldn't eat or sleep, he just spent all his time stressing over Jeff. Finally he received some actual help.

He got a call from an unknown number and sighed, figuring it was just another guy trying to sell something. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Matt," said the caller.

Punk's eyes widened. "Matt! Is Jeff there? Is he ok?"

"He's fine," said Matt. "He's just been moping around for two days."

Punk let out a big sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"He told me to call you and tell you he's fine," said Matt. "But he doesn't want to talk."

Punk nodded. "Ok, tell him I'm sorry."

"What did you do?" said Matt.

"Something stupid," said Punk. "How long is he going to be there?"

"I dunno, he didn't say," said Matt. "I wouldn't hold my breath on him coming back anytime soon."

Punk sighed. "Alright, thanks for doing this." He hung up and laid back against the couch, tossing his phone aside.

Jeff was lying in bed when Matt walked into the room. "Hey, I called him."

Jeff lifted his head off the pillow and looked at Matt. "What'd he say?"

"He said he's sorry," said Matt. "He just wanted to know where you were."

"Yeah, I knew he would," said Jeff.

"You probably should have told him," said Matt. "And me in the first place, for that matter."

Jeff just turned away from him and Matt sighed. "Dinner will be ready in an hour."

Jeff shut his eyes with a soft sigh and went back to sleep. This went on for a month. Matt was hardly ever home, so Jeff just watched the house for him and moped around. Matt could barely get a full sentence out of him most days.

Punk waited for Jeff to call for a week, then tried to call him and text him for another week, but never got an answer. He didn't realize how used he had gotten to Jeff being around. It was hard to sleep without him. He kept telling himself to get over it, but he didn't know if he could. It was becoming more and more obvious to him everyday, he had feelings for Jeff.

Punk kept sleeping with Steve the next month to try and push them away, but they just got stronger. It was killing him not knowing what Jeff was doing. He tried calling again but Jeff still wouldn't answer. Punk didn't know what to do, but he knew he needed Jeff back.

Punk laid on his couch watching a hockey game when his phone rang. He groaned and picked it up. "What Steve?"

"I'm off of work today," said Steve.

Punk sighed. "Come on over." He hung up and set his phone down, rubbing his chin. Punk hadn't shaved in a good two weeks, and it was showing. He had a small beard growing, and had or motivation to do anything about it. 'He's not coming back,' thought Punk. 'Just move on.'

Jeff was making himself dinner when his phone rang. He sighed, seeing it was Punk again. Jeff set it aside and left it in the kitchen while he ate. He missed Punk. He missed Punk a lot, but it wasn't the same anymore. It'd never be the same. As much as said he never wanted a relationship again, Punk was really starting to change his opinion. But now, he had no desire to even talk to anyone. He couldn't talk to Punk. Jeff knew if he heard his voice he'd fall apart and come crawling back.

'I don't need him,' thought Jeff. 'I'm fine on my own.' He hadn't even had a craving for drugs since he left. Jeff could barely eat, let alone even think about drugs. 'This is a good thing,' thought Jeff. 'We weren't meant to be anyways. We're too different.'

Matt walked into the house and let out a happy sigh. "Ahh, man it is good to be back." He walked over to Jeff and sighed. "Are you still pouting? It's been two months."

"I'm not pouting," said Jeff, glaring at him. "I don't even care."

"Oh really?" said Matt, sitting in front of him. "Is that why you sleep in his shirt every night?"

"I do not-"

"Yes you do," said Matt. "I see you."

"How'd you know that was his shirt?" said Jeff.

"Because it reeks of Chicago," said Matt. "And I'm fairly certain you've never bought a CM Punk shirt."

Jeff rested his head on his hand and looked away. "So?"

"If you miss him, why don't you just call him?" said Matt.

"I don't miss him," said Jeff.

Matt sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I'm not saying I don't appreciate you being here and taking care of the house, but-"

"I'm not going back," said Jeff. "I don't need him, I'm fine."

"Jeff, I know you, you're not fine," said Matt. "You'll be fine for two months, and then what?"

"I'm going to bed," said Jeff, walking to the guest room.

Matt sighed and ate dinner before grabbing his phone.

Punk was asleep holding Steve when his phone rang. He grumbled and reached for it, getting out of bed. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Matt," said Matt.

Punk's eyes widened as he walked downstairs. "What's up?"

"Come to North Carolina," said Matt. "Jeff needs you."

Punk sat on his couch and processed that for a second. "What?"

"Just come talk to him," said Matt. "He's been moping around for two months, this is the most heartbroken I've ever seen him."

"He's heartbroken?" said Punk, with a frown.

"He cries himself to sleep in your shirt every night, you tell me," said Matt.

"He kept my shirt?" said Punk.

"Yes, now get down here as soon as you can," said Matt.

"Is he ok?" said Punk. "I mean, is he-"

"On drugs? No," said Matt. "Not yet."

"Have some faith in him," said Punk.

"I told I've known him for a long time," said Matt. "This has happened before. One day it's gonna become too much, and he's gonna start using again."

"No he won't," said Punk.

"Not if you get your ass down here," said Matt.

Punk looked at his window. "It's thunderstorming here, I won't be able to get a flight for days."

"Just get here," said Matt, before hanging up.

Punk set his phone down and immediately jogged upstairs. He walked into his bedroom, turning on the light and grabbing his suitcase. Steve groaned and looked up. "What gives?"

Punk looked over at him. "Oh, right. You're here. Look you have to leave."

"Leave? Excuse me?" said Steve.

"I'm driving to North Carolina right now," said Punk, shoving clothes from his drawers to his suitcase.

"What? Why?" said Steve.

"To get Jeff back," said Punk.

"Jeff? That skank that was in your house?" said Steve.

"Don't call him that," said Punk. "Get out."

"You are the worst man I have ever met!" said Steve.

"Good, bye," said Punk. After he finally got Steve to leave and finished getting a suitcase together, Punk got in his car and started driving to North Carolina. It took two days before he got there with having to drive slow in the rain and stopping at hotels. He shaved and cleaned himself up a little at one hotel, he wanted to make sure he looked his best. Punk drove to the address Matt texted him and took a deep breath before walking up to the door. It was 9:30 am so he wouldn't be surprised if they hadn't gotten out of bed yet. Punk knocked on the door and felt his hand shaking as he swallowed and waited for an answer.

Jeff answered the door and his heart skipped a beat seeing Punk. Punk got a small smile looking at him. His hair was all tied up in a bun, he had bags under his eyes, but he still looked incredible. 'My shirt,' thought Punk, seeing Jeff was wearing his old t-shirt. "Hey."

"Hey," said Jeff softly, tucking some loose hair back. Well, this is not how he wanted Punk to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" said Punk. Jeff stepped out of the way and let Punk in. They sat by each other on the couch and Punk gently grabbed his hand. "How are you?"

"Fine," said Jeff, pulling his hand away. "I need to get dressed I look, awful."

"You look great," said Punk, as Jeff stood up.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Thanks for being nice."

Punk smirked. "Where's Matt?"

"On the road, probably," said Jeff, grabbing clothes from his dresser.

"Oh, right," said Punk. "It's Monday."

"I'm gonna shower," said Jeff. "Make yourself comfortable."

Punk leaned back against the couch and turned the TV on, watching football until Jeff came back out.

"You look nice," said Punk.

"Thanks," said Jeff softly, sitting beside him. "I don't mean to be rude, but, why are you here?"

"I'm sorry I slept with Steve," said Punk.

"Why'd you do it?" said Jeff.

"I wanted to push you away, I didn't want to take advantage of you," said Punk, he then cupped Jeff's cheek. "I didn't want to hurt you."

Jeff scoffed softly with a small smile. "It's a little late for that, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry," said Punk, tucking Jeff's hair back behind his ear. "These two months have been hell for me."

"Me too," said Jeff. "I missed you. I didn't think I would but I did."

"I missed you more than you know," said Punk. "I need you around, Jeff. I miss your laugh and your smile, the way you can piss me off without even trying."

Jeff chuckled and smiled at him. "I overreacted a little. It's not like we were anything."

Punk grabbed his hand again. "Did you want something?"

"No. I mean, just, after the first time," said Jeff. "It's hard to remember."

"You don't remember us sleeping together?" said Punk.

"It's a blur," said Jeff. "I wanted to remember. I wanted to know what it felt like."

Pink leaned in and kissed him for a few seconds before pulling away. "I'll show you what it's like." He kissed him again and Jeff happily kissed back, wrapping his arms over Punk's shoulders.

Punk pulled his jacket off and tossed it on the floor before working on his belt. As soon as he got it off, Jeff lifted his shirt up and pulled it off, kissing his neck. Punk moaned and grabbed Jeff's hips, before unbuttoning his pants. Jeff moved his hesd to kiss him before grabbing his crotch and making Punk moan again. "I'm the only one who can make you feel this way," said Jeff, smirking at Punk.

Punk immediately got rid of the rest of their clothes and went at it for hours on the couch.

"Fuck," said Punk, holding Jeff in his sweaty arms. "You... Stamina... God."

Jeff chuckled and snuggled into his arms. "That was great."

Punk turned to face him and kissed Jeff's cheek. "Think you'll remember that?"

"I can't even remember my name," said Jeff.

Punk laughed and picked Jeff up, carrying him to his bed. "I need a nap."

"Yeah, a nap sounds good," said Jeff.

After they slept for two more hours Punk started making Jeff breakfast. Jeff raised a brow as he sat at the table, watching Punk turn the stove on. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"How hard can it be?" said Punk, looking at pots and pans. He set a big pot on the stove and Jeff shook his head with a smirk, walking over to him. "I appreciate the gesture, but I don't want you to burn the house down, so."

"I can do it," said Punk, as Jeff started messing with the stove. "What's wrong with that?"

"First of all, this is a gumbo pot," said Jeff, holding up the pot. "You don't cook eggs in a gumbo pot. And the stove is way too hot."

"Fine fine, excuse me for being a gentleman," said Punk, walking over to the table. Jeff chuckled and started making breakfast. They ate and then started watching tv.

"Phil," said Jeff, lying his head on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" said Punk.

"How do you feel?" said Jeff.

Punk turned his head to look at him. "About what?"

"Us," said Jeff. "I mean, is there an us?"

"I didn't think you wanted an us," said Punk.

"I don't know," said Jeff. "It's just, I like you, I guess."

Punk smirked. "You guess?"

"Yeah," said Jeff.

"How can I make you sure?" said Punk.

"Well, Matt needs me to house sit until he gets back, I could use some company," said Jeff.

Punk pecked his lips. "I'd love to stay here with you."

Jeff smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course, I will need, compensation," said Punk, winking at Jeff and running a hand up his thigh.

Jeff shook his head with a smirk and pushed him away. "You gotta work for that. You haven't done anything to earn compensation."

"I made you laugh, that sounds like work to me," said Punk. Jeff laughed and got up. "Come on, let me show you the house."

They spent four days just enjoying each other's company until Matt was supposed to be back. Punk started packing up his stuff until Jeff walked into the room. "Hey, Matt's gonna be another day. His flight got delayed."

"Oh thank god," said Punk, flopping down onto Jeff's bed. "I hate packing."

Jeff smirked and climbed onto his waist. "Thanks for staying here. I appreciated it.."

"Oh yeah? Do you like me now?" said Punk with a smirk, grabbing Jeff's hips.

Jeff chuckled and pecked his lips. "Yes."

"I like you too," said Punk. "I'd like to be with you, if you'd let me."

"I'd like that too," said Jeff. "You promise I'm gonna be the only one in your bed?"

"Of course," said Punk. "I'll tell Steve it is completely over."

Jeff furrowed his brows. "What?"

"I'll tell him not to come around anymore," said Punk.

"You've been sleeping with him this whole time?" said Jeff.

"Well, yeah," said Punk.

"You... Ugh!" said Jeff, climbing off of him and walking into the living room.

"What?" said Punk, following after him.

"You're disgusting," said Jeff, sitting on the couch.

"Why are you mad?" said Punk. "You were gone!"

"Well obviously you didn't care!" said Jeff.

"I called you for fucking weeks!" said Punk. "You didn't answer!"

"You hurt me!" said Jeff. "On purpose!"

Punk sat next to him. "Whatever, it's over, ok?"

"No," said Jeff. "It's not ok. You were sleeping with him while you were calling me?"

"Why do you even care? We weren't together!" said Punk.

"I thought you had more decency than that!" said Jeff. "But apparently you just wanted to drive me out to have more time for Steve!"

"You know what," said Punk, getting up and facing Jeff. "I'm not the one who wanted you to leave. You're the one that bailed on me." Jeff glared at him as Punk kept talking. "You're the one that ran the moment things got tough."

"That's-"

"That's what Jeff?!" said Punk.

"That is not what matters!" said Jeff.

"Well now it does," said Punk. "We're in a tough spot again Jeff. What do YOU want to do? How do YOU wanna handle this? Do you want to work this out like adults, or do you wanna bail again?"

Jeff stayed silent for a few moments until Punk sat next to him again. "Look I... I hurt you. I did a stupid, stupid thing. Ok? I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back but I can't. Steve doesn't even matter. Jeff I care about you so much."

Jeff shook his head as Punk placed gentle pecks on his neck. Punk got two kisses on his lips before Jeff pushed him away and stood up. "No, Phil! Don't! You can't just kiss me, and make it all better? It doesn't work that way. It doesn't just make everything go away!."

Punk put his hands up. "Ok, ok."

Jeff just have him a sad glare. "I think you should go."

"What?" said Punk.

"I think, you need, to go," said Jeff, softly.

Punk got up and walked over to Jeff. "Ok, look." He grabbed Jeff's arms and looked him in the eye. "In Chicago we promised there was nothing so big that we couldn't work through it together."

"That was before," said Jeff.

"That doesn't matter. There's got to be a way we can work past this." said Punk. He took Jeff's hand and held it against his heart. "I can't live without you anymore. Without your soft skin, and your beautiful smile, and your good, good heart. I need you." His voice started cracking as he cupped Jeff's face. Phil dropped to his knees in front of Jeff and looked up at him. "Please Jeff. Come back."

Jeff sniffled as he looked at him. "No. I can't. You're a completely different person to me now. I used to think of you as someone that would never, ever hurt me." He rubbed his eyes as tears started falling. "And now I just can't stop picturing you with him. I can't. It doesn't matter what you say or what you do, Phil. It's just changed everything."

Punk got up and walked a few steps away before turning back to Jeff. Jeff looked up at him. "It will never be the same anymore."

Punk felt tears threaten to fall and he looked away. "But... This, this can't be it."

Jeff took a deep breath. "It is."

"No it's not," said Punk. "This, is not, over."

"I don't need you anymore!" said Jeff. "I'm fine on my own! I made it a week without you! I've made it my whole life without you! I'm gonna make it through this suspension without you, the rest of my career, and the rest of my life, and I'm gonna be a better man than you ever were, cause there isn't a damn thing you can teach me about how to live my life!"

They were silent for a few moments before Jeff let his head fall and started crying and said softly. "Why don't you want me?"

Punk walked over and pulled Jeff against himself, feeling a tear roll off his cheek onto Jeff. "I've never wanted anyone more than you. All I want is you back in my life."

Jeff shook his head. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't know," said Punk, letting go of him and plopping down on the couch. "You were gone. You left and it hurt me."

Jeff looked over at him. "It hurt you?"

"Of course it hurt me," said Punk. "I care about you, Jeff. I tried to get rid of my feelings but every time Steve came over they just got stronger."

Jeff sat next to him and let out a soft sigh. "I guess we're both assholes."

"We're always assholes," said Punk, running his hands over his face. "I'm so, sorry Jeff."

Jeff wiped a tear away. "I need time to think."

Punk nodded. "I'll give you time. All the time you need."

"Is this time gonna consist of banging Steve?" said Jeff.

"No," said Punk. "It won't."

"How would I know?" said Jeff.

"You can trust me," said Punk. "I promise."

"I don't know if I can," said Jeff.

"I'll wait for you for as long as it takes," said Punk. "Only you."

Jeff looked in his eyes and was silent for a moment before speaking. "Ok."

Punk leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'll leave tomorrow morning."

Jeff nodded. "Stay with me tonight. I don't want to sleep alone."

Punk kissed him for a few seconds and rested their foreheads together. "You'll never have to sleep alone again."

AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please leave a review!

animelvr23- Thanks for reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!

snoozles- Thanks for reviewing!

rollinsforever- Thanks for reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

Jeff sat on his bed, putting his hair up in a bun. He softly sighed as he watched Punk change in front of him. Jeff knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't look at Punk without seeing him and Steve together. Jeff wanted to just forget it all and go back to Chicago, but he couldn't. At least, not right now.

"You hungry?" said Punk, pulling a gray t-shirt over his head.

"Yeah," said Jeff, getting up and off the bed. "I'll go make us something to eat."

"I can do it," said Punk, looking over at Jeff when he reached the doorway. "If you don't want to."

Jeff shrugged. "I'd rather cook than take the risk of you burning down the kitchen."

Punk got a small smirk and followed Jeff out of the room. "I'm not that bad of a cook."

"Have you ever cooked anything in your life?" said Jeff, opening the kitchen pantry. If there was one thing he really loved about Matt, it's that Matt loved food, and his pantry was always stocked.

"I can make a mean bowl of cereal," said Punk, leaning against the counter behind Jeff. He wanted to just wrap his arms around Jeff's waist and hug him, but he figured it would be best to just give him space and let him think for a while. Punk didn't want to push him into making a decision, because there would be no way that would end well for him.

Jeff laughed at his comment and pulled out a box of mac and cheese. Punk smiled and watched him walk over to the stove. "Is there anything I can help you with, at least?"

"Could you call John for me, and just let him know I'm alright?" said Jeff. "He called a week ago and sounded worried in the voicemail."

"You didn't answer?" said Punk, grabbing Jeff's phone and putting in his passcode.

"I didn't feel like talking," said Jeff softly, heating up the stove.

Punk dialed John's number and went to sit in the living room while Jeff cooked. It rang two times before John answered.

"Oh my god Jeff," said John. "Are you ok?"

"He's fine," said Punk.

"Phil?" said John. "You're with him?"

"Yeah," said Punk. "I'm fine too, thanks for asking."

John rolled his eyes. "Where is he?"

"Making some dinner," said Punk. "We're at Matt's house."

"Ok, I have a lot of questions," said John.

Punk chuckled. "I figured you would."

"I guess I'll start with what happened?" said John.

Punk sighed. "I did something stupid."

"As usual," said John. "So, are you guys good now? Friends again?"

Punk bit his lip and looked over at Jeff. "I've got a lot to fill you in on."

"Should I sit down?" said John.

"Probably," said Punk.

"Alright, I am sitting, hit me," said John.

"I slept with him," said Punk. He heard coughing and gargling on the other end and rolled his eyes. "Were you drinking something? You never start drinking when someone is telling you news."

"What the fuck?!" said John, wiping water off of his face.

Punk sighed. "It's not as bad as you think."

"You!... I, Just. I told you specifically not to do that!" said John.

"We're adults, it happens," said Punk.

"No, it does not just happen!" said John. "I can't believe he even agreed to it."

"Well, here's the other part," said Punk.

"What the fuck did you do?" said John.

"I didn't do anything," said Punk.

"Punk-"

"Some guys at a gym drugged him," said Punk.

"You slept with him when he was drugged?!" said John.

"I didn't know!" said Punk. "And I said sorry."

"That doesn't make it better!" said John. "You shouldn't have slept with him in the first place! Do you realize how vulnerable he is right now?"

"You're making me feel like a bad person," said Punk.

"You are a bad person!" said John. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Anything else you'd like to share?"

"I think that about sums it up," said Punk.

"You're somethin' else, Phil," said John.

"Yeah yeah," said Punk. "He just wanted me to let you know he's fine."

"Well, I'm glad whatever happened is over," said John.

Punk sighed and looked over at Jeff. He wished it was over. "Yeah, I'll talk to you later alright."

"Alright, bye," said John.

Punk hung up and walked over to Jeff. "He's very happy to hear you're fine."

"Good," said Jeff. "I'll call him later and talk to him. What all did you tell him?"

"Well, everything," said Punk. "And don't worry, he chewed my ass out for it."

Jeff got a small smirk and looked over at him. "He chews your ass out every week."

"I do tend to do something stupid every week," said Punk, winking at him.

Jeff chuckled and pulled the food off the stove. "Bon Apetit."

"Smells great ba.. Jeff," said Punk, rubbing the back of his neck. Could he call Jeff babe right now? He didn't even know.

Jeff gave an awkward laugh and grabbed plates. "Thanks."

Punk frowned watching him. He just wanted things to be normal. It was like they were just pretending nothing was wrong and it was the most awkward feeling he'd ever experienced. He didn't know what the heck Jeff wanted from him, he didn't know if he could put his arm around him, what to call him, what they were, he didn't even know how close he could sit to Jeff on the couch? How long were they going to be like this? All these things were running through his head, and he knew it had to be going through Jeff's too. Punk wanted to comfort him, tell him everything was alright, but he really didn't know if it was.

Jeff turned back to look at him after grabbing plates and then looked at the ground. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" said Punk.

"Like you're sad," said Jeff, setting the plates down.

"I am sad," said Punk, crossing his arms.

"You think I'm not?" said Jeff. "I want this to be over as much as you do,"

"Then just make it over!" said Punk. "Let's just move past it."

"I can't just.." said Jeff, sighing. "I can't just make it over. You have no idea how hard this is?"

"Jeff, he means nothing to me," said Punk, walking over and caressing his cheek." I care about you, not him."

Jeff leaned into his touch and looked up at him. Punk kissed his forehead and pulled him in for a hug. "I just want to go home, with you."

Jeff leaned up and connected their lips, wrapping his arms around Punk's shoulders. " I can't take fighting with you anymore."

Punk kissed back and ran a hand through Jeff's hair. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I have ever done to you. I know it's a lot to ask, and I'm not asking for everything to just go back to the way it was before this happened, I just want your forgiveness."

Jeff looked into his eyes. "I forgive you, Phil."

Punk started to lean in to kiss him, but then stopped and bit his lip. "So, are we-"

"Just kiss me," said Jeff, and Punk immediately obliged. They kissed for a few seconds before Jeff pulled away. "Now, how about we have some food?"

Punk laid his arm over Jeff as they cuddled on the couch, eating the Mac and Cheese and watching a movie. He looked down at Jeff and smiled, twirling his finger in the multi-colored hair. "It's getting pretty late."

Jeff looked over at the clock. "It's only 7 o'clock."

"That's kind of late," said Punk.

Jeff got a small smirk. "Are you just trying to get me in bed?"

Punk chuckled. "No, I know not to push my luck."

Jeff got a small smile. "For once."

Punk smirked at him. "I'm just really tired. I haven't been sleeping very well."

"Neither have I," said Jeff.

"Yeah, Matt told me," said Punk, with a frown. "He said you were pretty heartbroken."

"I don't want to talk about that right now," said Jeff. "Let's just enjoy each other's company."

Punk smiled and laid down, pulling Jeff on top of him. "Fine by me." He rubbed Jeff's back and sighed. "I really don't feel like driving back tomorrow."

"Me neither," said Jeff.

Punk bit his lip. "You are going to come back, right?"

Jeff looked up at him with a smile. "Yeah."

Punk kissed his forehead and laid his head back down. "Good. I can't sleep without you?"

Jeff gave a small chuckle. "Gotten used to cuddling?"

"Very, I don't like waking up without blue and purple hair in my face," said Punk. "Even though it almost suffocates me every time."

"That's your own fault," said Jeff. "You're the one who always puts your face there."

Punk chuckled. "It smells good, and it's very, very soft considering you dye it every week."

"I need to dye it again," said Jeff, my roots are growing out.

Punk looked down. "Is your hair brown?"

"No, it's blonde," said Jeff.

"Really?" said Punk. "That's hot."

"You're such a man," said Jeff with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure that's a good thing," said Punk. "So thank you."

Jeff placed a few soft kisses on his collarbone. "I've missed you, a lot."

"I've missed you too," said Punk, doing his best to control his groin with Jeff on top of him and kissing his neck. A boner was the last thing he needed right now.

"I mean, really missed you," said Jeff, running his finger tips along Punk's thigh, continuing to kiss his neck.

It took every ounce of self-control Punk had to keep his hands above Jeff's waist. He let out a long, labored sigh as Jeff ran his hands up his abs. "Jeff, I don't know how much longer I can control myself here."

Jeff chuckled and buried his face against Punk's chest. "I don't think I'm ready for that again quite yet."

"Yeah I didn't think so," said Punk.

"I'm amazed your hands didn't move," said Jeff.

"You better be, that was hard," said Punk as Jeff laughed. "I'm not even joking that was incredibly difficult."

"Would you rather me not be on top of you?" said Jeff, with a smirk.

"No, I did not say that at all," said Punk, wrapping his arms tighter around Jeff.

The door opened and Jeff and Punk looked up, seeing Matt come in. "You got back early," said Jeff.

"Yeah, I got an early flight. I see you too have made up," said Matt with a smirk.

"You could say that," said Punk, as Matt sat beside them.

"I'm just happy you have clothes on," said Matt. "What are we watching?"

"Hercules," said Jeff.

"Isn't this movie for kids?" said Matt.

"You are a kid," said Jeff.

"Touche," said Matt.

Punk pulled one hand back to rub his neck awkwardly. Him and Matt clearly weren't the best of friends, and it was incredibly awkward to be laying on his couch right next to him with his baby brother lying on top of him. "So, I'm probably going to go to bed soon."

"Don't you want to finish the movie?" said Jeff, as Punk shifted him off.

"No that's ok, you two can," said Punk, getting up and walking to the guest bedroom.

"So, did you fuck him in my bed?" said Matt.

"No," said Jeff.

"Did you?" said Matt.

"I fucked him in the guest bed," said Jeff.

"Atta boy," said Matt, patting his foot.

Jeff smirked and kicked his hand away. "You're weird."

"You're one to talk," said Matt. He looked over at Jeff. "Dad's really proud of you. You're doing really good. I'm proud too."

Jeff looked over at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"I love you," said Matt. "Even if you are a little shit sometimes."

Jeff scoffed and got up. "Well I lied about the guest bed, I fucked him on the couch."

"Wha- ewwww!" said Matt, getting up with an angry groan. "I'm gonna go burn my pants, and this fucking couch."

"I lovvveee youuuu," said Jeff, walking into the guest bedroom with a smirk.

AN: I'm sorry it's been a while. I decided to take a hiatus because my writing started feeling so forced and I just wasn't feeling it anymore. It felt like I was writing to please others instead of writing for myself. But now I'm back and I'm going to write what I want to the best of my ability. Thank you everyone for supporting all my stories! Please leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10

Punk woke up the next morning with a yawn, smiling when he saw Jeff beside him. It'd been too long since this was a regular thing, Punk really missed the sweet, sweet smell of Jeff's hair. He kissed Jeff's forehead and slowly pulled away to go make coffee, careful not to wake him. Punk walked out of the room and saw Matt sitting on the couch, watching the news.

"Mornin," said Punk, walking to the kitchen.

"Morning," said Matt. "Is Jeff up yet?"

"No," said Punk, grabbing a mug from the cabinets.

"Good, I need to talk to you," said Matt.

"Is this going to be one of those "you hurt my brother I'll murder you" talks?" said Punk.

"It's a little late for that talk isn't it?" said Matt.

"Very true," said Punk. He quickly made his coffee and then sat next to Matt. "What's on your mind?"

"Thank you, for taking care of Jeff," said Matt. "I guess he just needed to hear what I was saying from someone else."

Punk got a small smile. "And in a different way. I've learned very quickly yelling at Jeff gets you absolutely nowhere."

"We've been fighting since I was 4, it's what we do," said Matt. "We've had worse fights, believe me. You should have seen us when he was a teenager. That kid just looked for trouble."

"Oh I believe it," said Punk, taking a sip of his coffee. "He's a spitfire."

"And luckily for you, he's also very forgiving," said Matt. "Me not so much, I think if you mow my lawn for the next month I'll forgive you for making him cry."

"How about if I let you have the rest of this?" said Punk, holding out his coffee.

"Deal," said Matt, taking the cup and taking a sip. "Also, on a completely unrelated note, you hurt my brother I'll kill you."

Punk chuckled and got up. "I'll go wake him up."

"Alright, have a safe drive," said Matt.

Punk woke Jeff up and they immediately set off to Chicago. Around an hour in Jeff yawned and looked over at Punk. "Why couldn't you have just flown here?"

"Because it was storming," said Punk.

Jeff groaned. "I hate driving."

"You're not even the one driving," said Punk. "And you're only riding back, I had to drive here and back."

"You're just lucky you have a nice car," said Jeff.

Punk smirked. "Would you have ditched me by now if I didn't?"

"Probably," said Jeff, resting his hands behind his head. "You know I only like you for your stuff."

"Of course," said Punk. "That's why you hated me until you saw my mansion."

Jeff smirked at him. "Mansion?"

"It could be a mansion," said Punk.

"Surrreee," said Jeff. "And you hated me until you saw my body so I don't want to hear it."

Punk chuckled. "Touche. But to be fair, how was I supposed to know how good you look when you always wear baggy clothes."

Jeff shook his head. "You are something else."

"And you love every second of it," said Punk, poking Jeff's forehead.

Jeff smirked and pulled away from his finger. "You wish."

Punk sighed and rested one hand begind his head. "Two more months until I go back to work."

"It's been four months already?" said Jeff.

"Yep, which means two more months of you having to put up with me," said Punk.

"Then what?" said Jeff.

Punk shrugged. "I guess you'd go back home."

"Home?" said Jeff.

"Well, Matt's home," said Punk.

"Oh," said Jeff, turning to look out the window.

Punk looked over at him. "Did you, want to stay?"

"No, no, I'm gonna go," said Jeff.

"Are you sure?" said Punk.

"Yep," said Jeff, resting his chin on his hand.

"Alright," said Punk, putting his hand on the wheel and tapping his fingers. "I mean, you know, if you wanted to."

"Nope, I'm good," said Jeff.

"Well, I'm glad," said Punk.

"I'm glad you're glad," said Jeff.

Punk looked over at him. "Are you mad?"

"No," said Jeff.

"You seem mad," said Punk.

"Well I'm not," said Jeff.

"Then why do you have your mad face on?" said Punk.

"Why aren't you looking at the road?" said Jeff.

Punk smirked and looked back at the road. "Why are you mad?"

"I told you I'm not mad," said Jeff.

"You can stay if you want," said Punk. "I wasn't saying you had to go, just that it's an option."

Jeff sighed. "I don't know. At that point it's like, moving in together."

"Do you not want that?" said Punk.

"I mean, I don't know," said Jeff, looking over at him. "Do you?"

"I asked you first," said Punk.

"Are we even dating?" said Jeff.

"Are we?" said Punk.

Jeff huffed and returned his attention to the window. "You're impossible."

"I just want you to feel comfortable," said Punk. "And to have what you want."

"I don't know what I want," said Jeff. "I don't even know what I want for dinner."

Punk smirked at him. "Hey, you've got two months to think about it. Don't stress about it. When that day comes, just follow your heart."

"That doesn't even make sense," said Jeff. Punk patted his head with a chuckle. "I know."

They drove for several more hours before stopping at a hotel for the night. Jeff laid on the bed and groaned. "I'm so tired."

Punk bit his lip, seeing Jeff's shirt come up with his underwear peeking out of his pants. He quickly turned away and focused on getting clothes out of his suitcase. He definitely wanted Jeff to make the first move when it came to doing that again. It really felt like he was walking on eggshells with what was ok and what wasn't.

"Phil," said Jeff, stretching out on the bed.

"Yeah?" said Punk, pulling out some sweatpants.

"Come snuggle," said Jeff.

"Okkk," said Punk, lying beside him and pulling him on top of himself. He gently ran his hand through Jeff's hair, trying to focus on everything but the fact Jeff's hip was resting right on top of his groin. He didn't understand why he couldn't get sex off of his mind. It's not like they used to have sex all the time, they'd only done it twice. But those two times, they were amazing. Definitely the best sex he's ever had, but he had to prove to Jeff this was more than about sex, more than whatever he had with Steve. Punk bit his lip when Jeff shifted just the tiniest bit and rubbed against him. 'Damn it,' thought Punk. "Hey, I've gotta go to the bathroom."

"Alright," said Jeff, sliding off of him. Punk walked to the bathroom and Jeff pulled out his phone to check it. He saw he had one new text and opened it, figuring it was probably from John. Jeff furrowed his brows when he saw the text. 'Beth?' thought Jeff. It said, "I'm sorry, I miss you. Please call." He tossed his phone aside and groaned, running a hand over his face. That was definitely something he did NOT want to deal with. Did he still have feelings for her? Yeah, and he probably always would. Was he ever going to act on those feelings again? Not in a million years. For once, Jeff had actually learned his lesson from that experience.

Punk walked out a few seconds later and laid next to Jeff. "What are you groaning about?"

"Nothing," said Jeff, laying on his side to face Punk.

"You can tell me," said Punk.

"Just, all the driving we have to do tomorrow," said Jeff.

Punk smirked, brushing Jeff's hair out of his face. "It's not that bad."

"Is so, I get leg cramps," said Jeff.

"It'll be over soon," said Punk, kissing his forehead. "And then we can lay around in my nice bed again."

Jeff got a small smile. "I guess your bed is worth it."

"That's what I thought," said Punk, putting his arm around Jeff and turning the TV on.

The next morning Matt woke up to someone knocking at the door. He groaned as he walked to go answer it. 'Fucking Jeff, always forgetting stuff.' Matt opened the door and immediately made a stinkface. "The fuck are you doing here?"

Beth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Is Jeff there?"

"Not today Satan," said Matt, shutting the door in her face.

Beth glared and pounded on the door. "Let me in! I know he's there!"

Matt opened the door again. "He's with his boyfriend and I doubt he'd want to see you anyways."

Beth got a look of pure confusion. "What?"

"He's moved on, and I highly suggest you do to," said Matt. "Now get off my property before I call the pound."

"Who is it?" said Beth.

"None of your business," said Matt, shutting the door again.

Beth glared at him and stomped back to her car. She drove back to her house and immediately pulled up Google on her phone, typing in "Jeff Hardy Boyfriend." Beth groaned when nothing came up, plopping down on the couch. 'Someone has to know,' said Beth, scrolling through the wrestlers in her phone contacts.

Matt called Jeff as he sat down on his couch. He heard two rings before Jeff picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey," said Matt. "The she-devil was at my house this morning."

"Amy?" said Jeff.

"No, the other one," said Matt.

"Ashley?" said Jeff.

"Oh my god Beth," said Matt.

"Oh," said Jeff. "Why?"

"She wanted to see you obviously," said Matt. "I told her to fuck off though. You're welcome."

"She texted me sorry yesterday," said Jeff.

"Did you text back?" said Matt.

"No," said Jeff.

"Good," said Matt. "If I ever find out you text her again I'm taking your fingers off."

"I know," said Jeff, rolling his eyes. "I'm not stupid."

"Well, remember what happened when you said you wouldn't text Trish anymore?" said Matt.

"That's nowhere near the same thing," said Jeff.

"My point is made," said Matt. "How does Punk feel about it? He the jealous type?"

"I didn't tell him," said Jeff, biting his lip.

"Why not?" said Matt.

"It's not a big deal," said Jeff. "And I don't want to worry him about something that's nothing."

"Where is he now?" said Matt.

"He's in the shower," said Jeff. "We're about to leave our hotel."

"Keeping secrets never works out in relationships you know," said Matt.

"It's not a secret," said Jeff. "And we're not… well, I don't know. But it's not a big deal."

"For your sake I hope not," said Matt. "I can't bring girls home with you being here all the time."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "So sorry. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," said Matt.

Jeff tossed his phone aside and walked up to the bathroom knocking on the door. "Are you almost done?"  
"Yes," said Punk, turning off the water a few moments later.

Jeff smirked and looked over at Punk's clothes on the dresser. He took them a little while after Punk started showering. It wasn't his fault Punk left the door unlocked. What else was he supposed to do?

"Where are my clothes?" said Punk.

"I stole them," said Jeff.

"Real mature Jeff," said Punk. "Can you give them back?"

"No," said Jeff, taking a seat on the dresser.

"Well how am I supposed to drive to Chicago if I can't get dressed?" said Punk

"I guess you'll just have to come get them," said Jeff.

Punk's eyebrows quirked and he wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out and saw his clothes sitting right next to Jeff on the dresser. "Really?"

Jeff smirked at him. "What?"

Punk walked up and gently pushed Jeff flat against the dresser. "You're making it really hard to be a gentleman, you know that?"

"You can be a gentleman in bed," said Jeff, winking at him.

"You're not going to make it to the bed," said Punk, leaning down to kiss Jeff


End file.
